Mi Pequeño Cobrizo
by The Iron Queen
Summary: Una mentira, un corazón roto, sospechas y en el futuro, un angelito que te hace sonreir y ver que todo lo que hicistes valió la pena. Todos humanos. PARADA.
1. Todo va bien creo

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**_

Summary: Edward Cullen, guaperas, capitán del equipo de rugby, inteligente, un chico normal. Bella Swan, una chica común, divertida, simpática, tímida, una de las más inteligentes y si te dabas cuenta, era la más guapa del instituto de Forks.

Una mentira, un corazón roto, sospechas y en el futuro, un pequeño angelito que siempre te hace sonreír y ver que todo lo que hicisteis valió la pena.

Advertencia: Este capítulo puede tener palabras o escenas que no sean del agrado para las personas muy sensibles.

Capítulo 1

Bella's POV

Yo en este momento soy la mujer más feliz de todo Forks y me atrevo a decir, la mujer más feliz de todo el planeta.

-Bella, me haces feliz, te quiero, te adoro, te amo.

-Yo también te amo Edward.

Estábamos en su habitación, hacía mucho calor, ya faltaba un mes para vacaciones, pero hacía calor para ser Forks.

Lo mejor de todo es que Edward y yo…hemos hecho el amor, lo sé, mi primera vez, no sé si la de Edward, pero si la mía y estuvo muy bien. Lo quiero tanto, es tan hermoso, pero no solo por fuera si no por dentro, es hermoso, cuando lo veo a sus ojos, brillan y se nota a miles de kilómetros que su alma es muy pura.

Edward recorrió mi cuerpo con sus dedos, se detuvo en mis pechos y los acaricio. Éramos novios desde hace dos años, nos amábamos mucho y hoy dimos el gran paso y fue fantástico.

-Bella, deberíamos irnos levantando, mi familia no tardaran en venir y dije a tu padre que te traería a casa después del "el fin de semana con Alice" y Alice te dejo unas bolsas preparadas para la tapadera, se suponía que iríais de compras.

-Si es verdad, vamos.

Me levante, mi esbelto cuerpo ocupo la vista de Edward. Me fui caminando hasta el baño, con pequeños pasos, fui a por mi ropa y la junte.

-¿Vienes a ducharte?-Le pregunte asomándome por la puerta, lo mire, aún seguía en babia- Venga Edward-Lo dije como si fuera lo más inocente.

-Claro-se levantó, su cuerpo desnudo y musculoso apareció ante mí, sonreí, era hermoso.

Nos duchamos juntos, fue muy romántico, hubo besos y muchas caricias, estábamos en la sexta nube.

Luego me llevo a casa, donde me esperaba Charlie, a Charlie le gustaba mucho Edward, decía que era un chico ejemplar.

Me despedí de Edward con un beso.

-Adiós, Edward.

-Adiós, Bella-Se puso a la altura de mi oreja-Te amo-Volvió a su altura normal.

-Y yo a ti te amo más-Le dije poniéndome de puntillas y era verdad, tal vez yo lo ame más que el a mí.

-No es verdad, yo te amo mucho más, adiós.

Y se fue, soy tan feliz.


	2. Y se llevo mi corazón

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**_

2. Y…Se llevó mi corazón.

Me desperté muy animada, vería a Edward y hablaremos y estaremos juntos.

Llegue al instituto temprano, temprano, espere al volvo plateado pero no llego, hasta que sonó el timbre y tuve que entrar a clases.

Al día siguiente tampoco se presentó.

A la semana tampoco y estoy desesperada.

Después de salir de clases, cogí mi vieja chevy y fui hacia su casa. Toque el timbre y espere. Me abrió una Esme muy triste y tenía algunas lágrimas en la cara; se las limpio rápidamente al verme a mí, me fije que había un camión de mudanza.

-Hola Esme, que, ¿vas a volver a cambiar la decoración de la casa?

-No, querida, nos… mudamos.

Bum, ese fue mi corazón que se paró y después se puso a latir muy fuerte.

-¿Qué? No, no pueden… ¿Por qué?-Dije con la voz ahogada.

-Lo siento querida, deberías irte, yo...

-Mama, ya nos tenemos que ir…

-¡Edward! Dios mío, que ha pasado, no sé porque esta…

-Bella, es mejor que te vallas.

-¿Qué?

-Mejor os dejo hablar- Esme cerró la puerta con llave y se fue hacia el Mercedes de Carlisle.

-¿Que es todo esto?

-Bella nos vamos.

-No, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? Edward dame una explicación.

-No te la quiero dar.

-Edward somos novios.

-Ya no Bella, cortamos.

-Vale.

-¿Qué?

-Solo era un juego para ti, el problema aquí es que yo SI me enamore, ¿vale? Y hasta me entregue a ti y tú me dices que te vas y que cortas conmigo- en este punto yo ya estaba gritando.

-Bella…

-¡Ok! ¡Vete Edward! ¡Vete y vete a la puta mierda! ¡No te necesito, pero la próxima vez que engatuses a una chica inocente y soñadora, no le digas que le amas si solo es un juego para ti!

-Bella, yo…

-¡No! ¿Sabes lo que más me duele?

-No.

-Que me decías que me amabas más que a todo y yo te creía durante algunos minutos, pero luego volvía a la realidad porque sabía que tal vez, lo que me decías no era verdad.

-…

-Adiós Edward, acabas de ser el primer chico que me partió el corazón, de la peor forma, hasta un mensajito de texto hubiera sido menos doloroso para mí.

Di media vuelta y me fui con la cabeza bien alta hasta mi chevy.

Esa noche llore hasta no poder más.

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo.**

**Gracias a: ****aiiiidee, viivii alice, Katie por los Review.**

**Review? Jiijii.**

**Emi.**


	3. Positivo

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**_

3. POSITIVO.

Ha pasado un mes desde su ida; parezco un zombi, hago las cosas básicas, saco buenas notas y falta algunos días para las vacaciones.

Ya hicimos la ceremonia de graduación, ahorita estamos haciendo algo de orientación para la universidad, yo quiero estudiar medicina, no estaría mal, pero me quiero ir a Forks, ya lo decidiré, en realidad hoy, recibiré tal vez alguna carta.

-¡Bella! ¡Mira, ven!

Fui corriendo hacia Charlie, tenía un gran sobre en la mano, parecía un papel muy caro.

-Vamos, Bella ábrelo- Lo abrí.

-¡Oh Dios mío!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Me han aceptado en la universidad de Stanford!

-¡Oh Bella! ¡Que felicidad!

-Lo sé.

-¿Y bueno, vas a aceptar no?

-Papa… ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-Bueno, tú sabes…

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Vale, me voy a la comisaria.

-Adiós papa.

-Adiós Bella.

Cuando se fue, me prepare una hamburguesa. Cuando ya iba por el tercer bocado, me entro náuseas y fui corriendo al lavaplatos, fue muy repentino y la sensación se fue rápida. Luego tenía muchas ganas de dormir, raro en mí, ya que solo de pequeña tomaba la siesta.

Cuando desperté eran las ocho, algo estaba pasando conmigo he iba a averiguarlo.

Una semana más tarde, me canse de vomitar la comida, hace que fui a una farmacia de Port Ángeles a comprarme un medicamento para el estómago.

Cuando llegue, e iba a pagar el jarabe, me llamo la atención, en el mostrador había varias pruebas de embarazo, cuidadosamente colocadas y lo pensé mejor.

Las náuseas, lo de dormir casi toda la noche…pero no es posible… pero como dice el dicho mejor prevenir que curar.

Compre tres test y el jarabe.

No los hice en casa, me fui al centro comercial.

3 minutos, es lo que tarda en salir la prueba.

En 3 minutos decides si tu vida cambia o no.

Vi el test:

Positivo

Hice el otro y el siguiente:

Positivo

Positivo

La siguiente hora llore, no tanto como cuando **él **se fue, pero si llore largo y tendido. Más tarde lo asimile más o menos, obviamente no iba a abortar, ni loca, pero yo quiero ir a la universidad, y ahora que me dieron una beca… ¿pero quién dice que no puedo ir a la universidad embarazada?, pero lo que me hizo reaccionar del todo fue… Ed-Edward es el padre, pero él no puede saberlo, porque lo amo y no quiero arruinarle su futuro, lo hare yo sola, porque al fin y al cabo un hijo es una bendición y ya me estoy haciendo una idea, su cabecita, sus bracitos… La verdad no tenía pensado ser madre tan pronto (como cualquier adolecente) pero ya estoy empezando a amar a ese bebe, y lo cuidare con mi vida.

**Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo. Sé que el segundo no les abra gustado al Team Edward (yo lo soy y me sentí mal por hacerlo sufrir) pero este es un fic Edward/Bella…me imagino que terminaran juntos.**

**Gracias por los Review: Alis Cullen Swan, Gabi Cullen, los do anónimos, (y si voy hacer un poco largos algunos pero más adelante y no, no voy a dejar a medias ya me lo han hecho a mí y no es justo, si lo dejo a medias es por algo muy importante aunque lo dudo) DianaMCullen (si espero ir mejorando y eso)**

**Enserio gracias por los Review, suben mucho el ánimo jijji, espero que sigan leyéndola.**

**Y si tienen duda, comentario, sugerencia o aclaración díganmelo.**

**Un beso.**

**Emi.**

** Review…?**


	4. Empezando de nuevo

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía. **

**4. Empezando de nuevo. **

-Te quiero papá- Dije con voz rota.

-Te quiero Bella- Dijo, las lágrimas se le desbordaban de los ojos –Bella no hace falta que pases el verano allí…

-Papá, ya te dije que quería adaptarme y todo eso.

-Bueno, vendrás en Navidades, no?

-Eh…

-¡¿Bella?

-Papá, cuando llegue el momento, veré si tengo que estudiar, tal vez no, ya veré, recuerda que el mundo de la medicina se necesita su tiempo.

-Está bien.

-Chao papá.

-Chao Bella.

Y cruce la puerta hasta mi avión que me llevaría a California en donde estudiare en Stanford unas de las mejores universidades del país.

Ha pasado dos semanas desde que me hizo el test de embarazo y desde ese día me estoy cuidando mucho. Mi bebe va a nacer sano y salvo.

Cuando llegue a California, fui a un hotel, con el dinero que me había dado mama y papá; que es mucho ya que Phil también contribuyo (y mucho), por eso buscaría un apartamento bueno,

ya que mama dijo que me recompensaría por todos los cumpleaños perdidos y también el resto del año y dijo que Phil daría un cheque en blanco, como si me mudo al barrio rico de la ciudad. Pero me buscare un apartamento de tres habitaciones y dos baños (quien sabe si tengo visitas) y mi hijo o hija crecerá bien, mamá dijo que hasta podía cogerme un loft como el de ellos, pero yo quiero lo que dije antes, (por si no lo he mencionado mi madre es fiscal y Phil es uno de los jugadores más reconocidos del país, juega al beisbol y déjenme decir que se gana mucho dinero con las dos profesiones en realidad son ricos).

En los siguientes dias me busque mi apartamento, hasta que lo encontre, es precioso, tiene la sala muy grande y la cocina es grande y abierta, tien tres habitaciones y dos baños, con un balcon.

El edificio es majestuoso, ademas, tenia un pequeño parque infantil, acompañado de un pequeño lugar verde donde te podias relajar y he oido hablar de la meditacion y si quiero estudiar en un lugar relajado, lo hare ahi, el piso es nuevo, no tenia ningun inquilino desde hace muchos meses, haci que me mudaria pasado mañana y lo mas importante, del dinero que yo tenia ahorrado y el de mis padres (el que me dieron y es parte de mi cuenta, osea ellos no pueden ver lo que compro) lo usare para mi nutriologa y las cosas del bebe, como su habitacion, cuando sepa de que sexo es, yo solo quiero ser feliz.

**Bueno, aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de ''Mi pequeño cobrizo'', se que es corto, pero intentare subir el proximo para que no se queden cortados, hay un capitulo que es mas largo y divertido, ya lo subire.**

**Gracias a Rose Cullen Mason, DianaMCullen, Zoe Hallow, ExodoOo, maelilautner96 por los Reviews.**

**Tambien tengo otra historia, se llama ''Amor al primer mordisco'' espero que me venga la inspiracion y suba el segundo capitulo, creo que por ahi esta llegando jijii...**

**Review...?**


	5. ¿Mejores amigas?

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**_

¿Mejores Amigas?

Nada de café, no comer muchos dulces y comer mucha fruta y verdura...me acostumbre, llevare el embarazo mas sano visto.

Me mude hace una semana y es perfecto, ya fui a IKEA y compre todo lo de la casa a cuenta de Rene y Phil (que conste que ellos me obligaron), me gustaría que todas las chicas que corren mi suerte, tuvieran todo esto a su disposición.

Mi habitación es hermosa, tiene los colores blanco y azul por todas partes, una alfombra peludita y la gran cama había un ventanal y luego el balcón.

La sala estaba decorada con muebles rojos, paredes blancas y el piso de madera clara, mi padre me compro una tele de 47 pulgadas por graduación (que de donde saco el dinero?, pues no tengo ni idea) y la tengo en el salón, los dos baños tienen mucho color y compre algunas cosas para mi bebe con mi dinero, una cuna preciosa y algunas cosas mas, pero no lo he ordenado porque quiero pintarla y voy a esperar algunos meses, para el color.

Ayer me compre unos libros de medicina, que venia como referencia en la lista de sugerencia, he decidido estudiar pediatría, me iría bien creo.

Hoy me fui a estudiar en el lugar verde, como lo llamo yo.

Cuando llevaba mas o menos media hora estudiando, algo me interrumpió.

-¡Hola!

Levante la vista del libro delante de mi había una chica, parecía un duende cilla y era muy guapa, llevaba un chándal pegado y una alfombrilla, de esas para hacer goya.

-Hola- dije

-Yo me llamo Alice Brandon, ¿como te llamas tu?

-Bella Swan.

-Hola Bella, ¿eres nueva en el edificio?

-Si.

-Genial, vamos hacer muy buenas amigas,

Gracias Dios por escucharme, no voy a tener que esperar a que empiecen la clase para hacer amigos, podre hablar con alguien, me siento sola y sin Angela, me iba a aburrir.

-Genial, necesito una amiga.

-Yo también, tengo otra amiga, se llama Rosalie, y esta casada con el hermano de mi novio, esta embarazada, de unos dos meses, creo

-Yo...también, como de dos meses.

-¿Enserio?¡Que bien! Nos la pasaremos genial, y todo eso, compraremos ropas para la bebe o el bebe de cada una, haremos pijamadas..., es ese un libro de medicina?

-Si.

-¿Vas a estudiar?

-Si, quiero ser pediatra.

-¡Oh, Dios mio!¡ Yo también!

-¡¿Enserio?

-¡Si!

-¡Que bien!

-¿A que universidad vas?

-A...

-¿Vas a Stanford?

-Si

-Ahhh! ¡yo también!

-Que suerte.

-Vamos a estudiar juntas, que emoción.

Va a ser perfecto, ya conozco a alguien, voy a conocer a otra chica que también esta embarazada, y una de ellas va a ir ala misma universidad que yo y a estudiar lo mismo. Todo esta mejorando.

**Aquí esta el quinto capitulo, wiiiii!...el próximo como dije es mas divertido y un poco mas lago, os voy a dar el titulo para que os agais una idea: ''Incidente en el supermercado'', tiene dos POV, ya veréis.**

**Bueno al fin a conocido a Alice, es tan...duende jijiji ya conocerá a Rosalie, y calmaos, mas adelante contare porque Edward dejo a Bella, pero aun falta.**

**Adivinen, la inspiración divina llego ayer y escribí otro capitulo de ''Amor al primer mordisco'', y tengo 4 reviews! Y en esta historia 19! intentare subir el siguiente capitulo mas tarde o mañana y el de el otro fic también, pero es que ya viene vacaciones, si!, al fin nos dan un respiro, verano aya voyyyyyy!**

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto! (como verán estoy supercontenta), deseadme suerte de que apruebe todo ^.^.**

**Gracias por los Review: KARLA , ExodoOo, MdeCullen, ****Cullenn Swann, Zoe Hallow, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen.**

**Reviews...?**

**Emi.**


	6. Incidente en el supermercado

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**_

Incidente en el supermercado.

Bella's POV

Conoci a Rosalie, es preciosa, es rubia, tiene los ojos azules son muy cálidos, y es una de las personas mas cariñosas que he conocido.

Las tres parecemos amigas del alma, Rosalie ya termino la universidad hace dos años, estudio diseñadora de interiores. Nos llevamos muy bien y esta emocionada, ha planeado muchas cosas para las dos, el medico, ahí que felicidad, ha pasado un mes, todo va perfecto.

Oí el timbre de la puerta.

-Bella, soy yo Alice, vamos de compras al supermercado con Rosalie, ¿quieres venir?

-Si.

-Vamos.

Me agarro el bolso, la chaqueta y me las dio, cerré con llave la puerta y nos fuimos.

En el supermercado Alice cogió un carrito.

Fui a los lácteos con Alice y Rosalie se fue a la parte de los duces.

Estaba cogiendo unos yogures de fruta.

-Alice, vamos a buscar a Rosalie, que es capas de hacer algo y hoy quiero un día tranquilo.

Mire mi barriga, se notaba que estaba alguito embarazada, llevo tres meses (por eso se como es Rosalie, la conozco desde hace un mes. Falta un mes para la universidad y Alice y yo estamos estudiando).

Salí de mi ensoñason y oí la voz de Rosalie medio gritando, a ella las hormonas la hacen enfadarse, a mi me ponen en las nubes y me pongo a suspirar, y habeces lloro sin saber por que y casi siempre estoy feliz.

Seguí la voz de Rosalie, la encontré discutiendo con un chico por una tableta de chocolate grande, chocolate negro, Rosalie no come nunca chocolate, ahiiiii Rosalie otra vez pelando.

-Pero haber, tu quien te crees ahh? Yo me voy a comer la tableta.

-Ya pero es la ultima y antes dijiste que no te gustaba, entonces ¿para que la quieres?

Rosalie dudo un momento intentando buscar una excusa.

-Para...para Bella.

-¿Bella?¿Que es?.

-Quien es, es mi amiga y ella lo quiere, ¿a que si Bella?-Rosalie se giro hacia mi, no me lo puedo creer. Me estaba usando como pretexto, pues hoy no Rosalie, hoy va a ganar otro, para variar un poco.

Vi al chico, woa, es hermoso, tenia el pelo en gro y revuelto, cara perfecta y un cuerpo de infarto, es guapísimo, tiene los ojos azules claros

(N/A:Ian Somerhalder). Lo vi rápido, mire a Rosalie y negué con la cabeza, puse las manos sobre mi cadera.

-Hay Rosalie, deja de meterme en tus excusas, si ni siquiera te lo vas a comer, dáselo a alguien que si lo quiera, coge uno de los de con leche, que se lo pregunte a la nutricionista y dijo que podíamos y si ahora me quieres comprar un heladito, no me importaría, ¿sabes?-Puse la cara mas inocente y pestañee un montón.

-No-Dijo enfurruñada.

-¿No a que?

-A que se lo doy.

-Rosalie-Me acerque a ella-Le diré a Emmet que te comistes cuatro tabletas de chocolate ayer y sabes que el quiere que comas sano.

-Pero, Bella...

Estire la mano y ella me dio la tableta de chocolate a duras penas, me gire hacia el chico (que por lo que veo es un poquito mayor que yo).

-Lo siento por el numerito, pero son las hormonas del embarazo, aquí tienes.

-¿Esta embarazada?

-Si.

-Ahí! Lo siento, es que con el vestido no se notaba mejor que ella se lleve el...

-Oye! Ni que las embarazadas fuéramos invalidas, siempre hace algo así, no te preocupes lo iba a votar y tu te lo vas a comer.

-Vale, me llamo Ian Conner.

-Yo me llamo Bella Swan.

-Oye, ¿estas embarazada?

Si

-Ah, no se te nota mucho.

-Ya se me notara mas- Me reí.

Me gusto, cuando lo vi, sentí algo, me sentí bien y el nudo constante en mi estomago desapareció.

Ian's POV

Me que en silencio como un idiota, delante de la chica mas hermosa que vi en mi vida.

Tenia el pelo color caoba hasta la mitad de la espalda, grandes ojos color chocolate, profundos, tenia una figura esbelta y de infarto, unos labios perfectamente delineados y carnosos. Era hermosa y perfecta. Llevaba puesto unos jeans de tubo negros y un Jersey de algodón rosado largo y pegado, dejaba verse detrás del algodón y de la camisa que llevaría debajo, una barriga no muy pronunciada de embarazo, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, se veía preciosa y cuando le iba a pedir una cita con un helado, ya no estaba, se fue con su amiga de hormonas revueltas y no la encontré otra vez, y me dolió y no se porque.

Bella's POV

Alice, Rosalie y yo subimos al coche de Rosalie, manejaba Alice, no tuve la oportunidad de seguir hablando con el chico, porque Alice tenia ganas de irse, decía que se sentía mal.

-¡No puedo creer que me arruinaras mi momento Alice!- Dije haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento Bella, pero creo que tu bebe no necesite actividad allí dentro, digo...

-Alice, tal vez pudo ser un buen amigo y vamos a olvidar eso ultimo que dijiste, ahora vamos al gimnasio, quiero a mi bebe sano y la maquina de correr me gusto mucho.

-Vale, pero no mucho, que quiero a mi bebe gordito o gordita.

-No Alice, no es tu bebe, y va a ser rellenita de todas formas, como todos los bebes,

-Tienes razón.

-Vamos...¡Rosalie!

-¿Que?- Tenia media tableta de chocolate en la mano y la otra digerida y alrededor de la boca.

-¡Rosalie! Que no es bueno para el bebe comer tanto chocolate, vale, una tableta de vez en cuando, si quieres, pero te estas descontrolando.

-Vale.

-Vamos al gimnasio, ¿quieres venir?

-Ok, pero después venís a mi casa a cenar, Emmet va hacer pasta boloñesa.

-No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo- Dije.

**Bueno aquí esta el sexto capitulo, se que dije que lo subieria el viernes, pero me retrace.**

**Gracias por los reviews a: PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, hildiux , ExodoOo, Culenn Swann, Karla, Mde Cullen.**

**Alisaness Cullen: que bueno que te guste, soy un poco nueva en esto, intentare seguir subiendo con frecuencia. Ahorita me paso por tus historias y tu pasa por la otra que tengo haber que te parece, se que es ****corto, pero voy a subir el proximo capitulo pronto,bueno, te escribo pronto.**

**¡Felices vacaciones a todas/os!**

**Y las que esten estudiado hayan aprobado todas yo aun estoy en suspense...+.+**

**Os veo pronto.**

**Emi.**


	7. Primer dia de universitaria

**_Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía._ **

día de universitaria.

Agosto paso muy rápido y las primeras semanas de septiembre también y ahora me encuentro enfrente de la universidad, esperando a Alice, y mi madre y Phil me han comprado un coche, un Aston Martín Rapide color negro, es precioso, el coche lo quería desde hace tres años, lo vi en una exposición y me enamore de el, y ahora lo tengo, no se como agradecérselo a mi madre y a Phil, me han ayudado mucho en lo material y papa también, voy a decirles que estoy embarazada, pero no de quien y me esperare unos meses mas, mejor así.

-¡Bella!- Alice apareció tras la ventanilla de mi coche-Vamos- me baje del coche.

-Ok Alice, allá vamos.

Y caminamos hasta la entrada, algunos me miraban, pero ni que yo fuera la única, vi a varias chicas, pero casi todas con un chico, si Edward estuviera aquí...

-¿Estas pensando en Edward?

-¿Como...?

-Suspiraste su nombre, yo se que es duro amiga, pero saldrás de este bache y el quedara atrás.

-Tienes razón.

Todo fue de maravilla, la primera clase fue muy bien, fue un alivio ver a tanta gente estudiosa y trabajadora, por eso esta era una muy buena universidad. Me separe de Alice, le tocaba otro horario.

-Hola, soy Jacob Black.

-Yo me llamo Bella Swan.

-Encantado de conocerte.

-Igual.

Es muy guapo, tiene la piel cobriza, el pelo negro brillante, corto, y la camisa blanca que llevaba marcaban mucho sus pectorales.

-¿Que vas a estudiar?

-Pediatría, y tu?

-Yo, cirugía plástica.

-Mira tu, que bien.

-Si, ¿tienes algún amigo aquí?

-Si, se llama Alice, también es nueva, ¿y tu?

-Ian, lleva tres años, no le falta mucho.

-¿Si?, que suerte.

-¿Cuantos meses tienes?

-Cuatro meses.

-Que bien, felicidades.

-Gracias.

-Te veré en alguna clase.

-Y yo, adiós.

-Adiós.

Y me fui a la siguiente clase.

En el almuerzo Alice y yo fuimos a la cafetería.

-¿Que vas a pedir?- Me pregunto Alice.

-Ahorita veo.

Caminamos hasta la fila y esperamos hasta que llego nuestro turno.

-Hola, por favor una ensalada, una manzana, un zumo de naranja y porque no, esa tarta de chocolate que se ve tan apetitosa.

La cocinera me sonrió, miro mi barriga y sonrió aun mas.

-Son cuatro dolares y cincuenta centavos.

-Vale aquí tiene.

-¿Y usted?

-Lo mismo, aquí tiene el dinero.

-Ahora vengo.

Luego nos dio la comida y nos fuimos a buscar sitio.

-¡Bella, aquí!- Dijo Jacob.

Le hice a Alice una seña y la lleve hasta la mesa de Jacob.

-Hola Jacob, ella es Alice.

-Hola Alice, me llamo Jacob Black.

-Hola.

-Ian no debe de tardar, sentaos.

Cuando nos sentamos empezamos a comer.

-Hola Jacob...y hola a ustedes.

-Ian quiero presentarte a Bella y Alice.

Me voltee para saludar y me encontré con el chico del supermercado, el del chocolate y Rosalie.

-¡Ahh! Pero si eres el chico de la tableta de chocolate.

Ian se sonrojo visiblemente y sonreí, se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Como hago para que no me recuerdes así?

-Dímelo.

-Vale, llamame Ian.

-Ok Ian.

-Bella, ¿recuerdas que te dije que nos veríamos en alguna clase?-dijo Jacob, yo asentí- Pues bien nos veremos frecuentemente en esta clase, ya que es mi favorita, ¿no te parece fascinante la comida?- Dijo tragando, no comiendo ni masticando, tragando un bocata.

Todos nos reímos.

Creo que todo ira bien, todo va viento en popa.

**Aquí esta el séptimo capitulo wiiii, se que es corto, pero que le vamos a hacer.**

**Gracias por los Reviews a : Zoe Hallow, ** **Mentxu Masen Culllen, anne lusther, ExodoOo, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, anabel94.**

**anne lusther: yo...emmm...pues si me equivoque, pensad que envés de Alice dije Esme, es que cada vez que pienso Compras el nombre Alice también viene...y entonces me confundí...lo siento, para las que no entiendan esto, en el primer capitulo nombre accidentalmente a Alice, pero pensad que envés de ella es Esme, como ya dije antes.**

**Tengo otros dos fic, podéis verlos y darme alguna opinion.**

**Reviews...?**

**Emi.**


	8. El azul es perfecto

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**_

Capitulo 8. El azul es perfecto.

¡AAAAhhhh! ¡ voy a tener un niño! ¡un niño!, todo es tan perfecto, todo va tan bien. Ha pasado un mes desde la universidad y se me nota un montón la barriga, todo va muy bien y el bebe es muy sano, la ultima ecografía fue...diferente, ya que fue la primera que me acompañaba un hombre, en vez de Rosalie y Alice, de seguro que ellas lo planearon todo.

**Flashback.**

_-¿Estas seguro de que quieres acompañarme?_

_-Totalmente- Dijo Ian._

_-Srta. Swan, pase por favor, la doctora la esta esperando._

_Inspire y expire profundamente, hoy seria el dia que sabría cual seria el sexo de mi bebe._

_-Hola Bella- Me saludo mi ginecóloga._

_-Hola Angela, que bueno volver a verte._

_-Lo mismo digo, ¿quien te acompaña esta vez?_

_-Oh! El es Ian Conner un gusto conocerla._

_-Igualmente...Bella, ¿como te has sentido? _

_-Pues la verdad muy bien, he intentado no comer comida chatarra, pero una vez no pude contenerme.- Dije algo apenada y culpable, pero entiendan me era una hamburguesa doble de queso con patatas fritas (_N/A: ¡Que hambre!_) y no pude resistirlo, aveces una tiene que darse sus caprichitos..._

_-Bueno, por una vez no pasa nada, pero no lo hagas regularmente, que no es bueno para el bebe comer ese tipo de comida- Que sabe a gloria- vamos a pesarte._

_Me pesaron, 60 Kg, según Angela todo va bien._

_Sin contar mis antojos...¡¿que? Si, los tengo, comer helado de vez en cuando no es un pecado, ¿no?es que esta tan bueno y...y ¡me llamaba! ¡lo juro! Desde el frigorífico/nevera decía ''Bela, comeme, anda, no seas malita y me desperdicies, estoy bueno cremoso y frio, y soy tu favorito ademas menta con chocolate no hace falta decir mas...¡comeme!¡comeme!'' y me lo comí, eso paso en contadas ocaciones, me estoy asustando, oír como la comida me llama, si es que la napolitana de esta mañana esta para chuparse los dedos...cambiemos de tema, tanto hablar de comida me dan ganas de comer y acabo de desayunar..._

_Tumbate en la camilla, ya vengo._

_Me tumbe en la camilla que me indico con la ayuda de Ian, y espere._

_-Vale, como sabrás el gel esta frió-Asentí- Allá vamos- me estremecí, joder si que __estaba frio- Veamos...- Dijo mientras intentaba ubicar a mi bebe- Mira aquí esta._

_Lo vi, era tan chiquito._

_-Mira, tiene los bracitos y piernas formados y ya esta mas grande- Las lagrimas se me saltaron, es tan hermoso, y lo amo tan, a mi bebe- Se esta dando la vuelta...¡Es un niño!_

_¿Un niño? ¡Un niño!, voy a tener un mini Edward... no, no pienses en el..._

_-Vistes Bella, vas a tener un hermoso niño- Dijo Ian- Felicidades- Me abrazo como pudo y me dio un beso en la frente, yo como no, me sonroje, que novedad._

_Seguí derranmando lagrimas, no podía evitarlo, ¡lloraba hasta cuando veía Terminator!... ¡malditas hormonas!._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Las clases van muy bien los profesores dicen que voy hacer una buena doctora, y eso que solo llevo un mes en la facultad.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y yo estamos en este momento de compras para las habitaciones de los bebes, adivinen ¡Rosalie va a tener una niña! Jasper es el novio de Alice, que es medico y tiene un trabajo en el mejor hospital de la ciudad, Alice, Jacob, Ian y yo deseamos terminar trabajando ahí y ser un super equipo, como ''Los médicos amigos inseparables'' (que conste que el nombre se lo invento Jacob) yo sugeri el Team Life, porque ayudaremos a muchas vidas, Rosalie recomendó ''Los invencibles'' descartado creo, y por ultimo Emmet recomendó ''Scrubs'' obviamente dijimos que no ya que estaríamos repitiendo, pero fue comoquisimo, decidimos que lo eligiriamos cuando llegue el momento.

-Mira eso Bella, que precioso para el bebe...¿como le vas a llamar ?- Pregunto Alice.

-Si Bella, ¿como le vas a llamar?- Pregunto Jasper.

-Hmmm..¿La verdad?

-¡Si!- Dijeron todos.

-Le llamare Tommas.

-¡Que precioso! Va muy bien con Phebe.

-¡Rosalie!- Dije- Que ni siquiera han nacido, que, ¿ya estas planeando la boda?

-Bueno...

-¡Rosalie!- Dijimos todos.

-Vale, vale.

-Bella, yo creo que sera lo mejor- Dijo Emmet.

-¡¿Que?- Eso no nos lo esperábamos ninguno.

-Digo, mejor tu hijo que cualquiera.

-Ya veremos Emmet dentro de unos veintipicos o treinta y pocos de años.

-Vale.

-Ja ja ja, venga vamos a comprar cosas.

Compramos todo lo necesario, he decidido ponerle a mi hijo tonos azules, se que no es original, pero va bonito con el nombre que elegí, Tommas, mi Tommy.

Al dia siguiente empece a decorar, llame a un pintor hace tres días para pintar la habitación de azul pastel, con detalles de nubes, quedo precioso, empece con la cuna, llame a Jacob y a Ian para que me ayudaran a armarla y también las estanterías y eso.

Terminamos de montar la cuna.

-Ponedla ahí en el centro, aja, ahora hacia atrás...muy bien perfecto.

La cuna era grande con barrotes de madera blanca. Me acerque a ella con una caja en la mano, saque lo que había dentro, un móvil (N/A: De esos que ponen encima de la cuna, suena música y gira), tenia música, les mande a poner Claro de Luna, tenia pequeñas notas de música colgando y algunos caballitos, lo colgué, llevo todo el embarazo poniéndole música clásica, y esa es la que mas he oído, después esta Para Elisa de Beethoven.

-Vamos chicos, ha armar las estanterías.

Eran blancas, la mayoría de las cosas eran blancas y azules. Eran pequeñas para guardar los pañales, las cremitas, el aceite de bebe, los pañitos húmedos...y otra para todos los cuentos que le compre, le pusimos las cosas correspondientes y terminamos poniendo y montando todo

-¿Queréis galletitas?- Pregunte.

-Eso no se pregunta Bella- Dijo Jacob.

-Claro, queremos galletitas Bella, gracias- Dijo Ian, siempre tan caballeroso, no como otros, pensé mirando a Jacob.

Fui a la cocina, cogí tres vasos, los llene de leche bien fría, cogí una pato y lo llene de galletas con chispas de chocolate y lacasitos.

Me dirigí al cuarto, todo va bien falta poco para tener a mi hijo en mis manos, lo amo con todo mi ser.

**Al fin! Perdón por tardarme tanto, es que estado estudiando para un examen de ingles para poder entrar en un instituto medio bilingüe, pero ya creo que pase...¡Me salve! Este verano mi padres no me pueden mandar a practicar o estudiar o darme la charla, aprove con buena nota todo!, pero prosigamos con el fice, ¿que os parece? Lo del nombre del equipo los dejo en sus manos, lo pueden elegir o recomendarme, o darme sugerencias, lo que sea, a mi no se me ocurre nada bueno -.- también me podéis dar opinión sobre mis otros fics, no he actualizarlos, hay veces que la pereza vence! Pero ya los subiré mañana o pasado.**

**Si me tardo en actualizar perdón, intentare no tardarme mas de dos o un dia, OK? Espero que os haya gustado, aque Ian es perfecto? Yo estoy ya enamoradisima, haber si voy al supermercado mas a menudo jijii.**

**Gracias a los Reviews: Culenn Swann, ExodoOo, anabel94, Zoe Hallow, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen.**

**PameHaleMcCarthyCullen:Esta bueno ese fic, gracias por recomendarmelo., besos.**

**Ian va a dar algo de guerra, aunque creo que eso a ustedes no les importa, o me equivoco?**

**Si tengo alguna falta ortográfica lo siento, pero el programa no me lo corrige todo siempre o se me pasa algo.**

**Reviews...?**

**Emi.**


	9. Mi pequeño cobrizo

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**_

Capitulo 9. Mi pequeño cobrizo.

Ha pasado cuatro meses, quedan algunas semanas para dar a luz, estoy gigante, por lo menos de barriga, parezco que cualquier momento voy a salir rodando por el suelo...bueno es un poco dramático, pero así me siento yo, es que siempre he sido muy flaca y bueno ahora me siento como una pelota andante.

Rosalie esta aun mas grande que yo, de que si los tobillos se le inflaron y eso. Estamos en un restaurante con todos Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Ian y Jacob.

-Pero cariño, ¿has visto mis tobillos?- Se quejo Rosalie

-Estas preciosa cielo- Contesto exasperado Emmet.

-Pero...Bella no los tiene casi nada de hinchados- Siguió con su berrinche Rose.

-Ya te dije que todas esas tabletas al día te iban hacer mal...- Murmure.

-Pero tú también comes.

-Claro, pero como últimamente mucha fruta... ¡Oh, espera! Lo llevo haciendo todo el embarazo, ensaladas, zumos naturales y si también como tarta, helado o algún otro dulce...

-El otro día te pille haciendo cola en el McDonald's...-Se atrevió a decir Ian, maldito traidor...

-Aja!- grito Rose- conque te pillaron en infraganti.

-Bells, no te lo comente, pero tenias los zapatos de distinto color...- ¡Gracias! Enserio… estoy excediéndome de sarcasmo...

-Es que...con las prisas, no vi lo que me ponía y pues con la barriga no me veo del todo los pies...

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y yo me sonroje como un helado de fresa.

-Claro, tenias prisas porque te serraban McDonald's jajaja.

-Y tú, ¿que hacías ahí?

-Pues...yo acababa de terminar mis prácticas en el hospital y tenía hambre.

-Conque, tú también ibas a comer comida chatarra...

-Bella, admítelo, además yo no soy la que está embarazada aquí...

-Hmmm...¡Rosalie me obligo! ¡Quede con ella!- Explote, y después culpo a Ian de traidor cuando lo soy yo.

-¡Bella! ¡Traidora!

-Rosalie...-Dijo Emmet con voz de decepción.

-Pero osito, me provoco comer de eso- Dijo con voz de inocente Rose- además necesito tener energías para lo que hacemos en las noches...

Todos bufamos menos la feliz parejita.

-Váyanse a un hotel, se les agradece- Dijo Jacob.

-Creo que esta noche no voy a poder dormir con esa imagen mental en mi cabeza, Jazzi- Alice hizo un puchero de lo más adorable.

-En resumen- Dijo Rose- Lo que sigo sin entender, es porque yo estoy más rellenita que tu, hemos comido lo mismo durante todo el...

No pudo terminar ya que yo solté un gritito.

-¡Bella!- gritaron todos.

-¡Oh! Dios mío, ¡HE ROTO AGUAS!

-Ah! ¡Jasper llama a una ambulancia!- Dijo Alice al asustada.

-Ah! Joder, llamad ya!-Dije aun mas asustada.

-¡Hola! Si una ambulancia para la avenida DeSone el restaurante Lavoir, una embarazada ha roto aguas.

Rosalie grito. _'Genial, Rose también va a dar a luz' _

_-_¡También he roto aguas!

-Serán dos ambulancias...si por favor.-Termino de decir Jasper- Ya vienen mientras tanto respirad- Aconsejo nervioso.

-Idiota esto duele! Ven tu a ocupar mi lugar- Grito Rose histérica.

Dios sentía que me estaba partiendo lentamente, y me daba miedo con cada respiro, porque sé que me va a doler mas... ¡Qué diablos, voy a morir en el parto del dolor! No he terminado de ver mundo, y quería verlo con mi hijo..._Tranquilízate tonta, no te va a pasar nada, estas preparada, has visto muchas peliculas, leido libros, y tienes amigos que te apoyan.-_Me regaño mi conciencia._ A la mierda los libros, que vi que lo escribió un hombre, que sabrán ellos de esto? porque dudo que hayan tenido experiencia propia._

-¿Qué fecha es?-Pregunto Alice.

-Es 22 de Febrero.

22 de Febrero, el día que nacería mi Tommy.

Respire hondo como me pedía Jasper, en el restaurante todos nos veían expectante, unos con dudas haber si se acercaban a ayudarnos o algo, pero llegaron las ambulancias, la policía y los bomberos ya que si llamas a un número de emergencia vienen los otros (N/A: así es en U.S.A cuando llamas a alguno de esos servicios de emergencia).

No estábamos lejos del hospital donde trabajaba Jasper (futuro hospital donde trabajare yo) y llegamos pronto.

Nos llevaron a una habitación diferente a cada una en el área de maternidad.

-Bella, toma mi mano- Dijo Ian.

-Ian si quieres puedes irte- Dije con voz ahogada- Ahhhh! Dios como duele!- Las contracciones se iban siendo más fuertes y mas rápidas, estaba dilatando como decirlo, algo rápido.

-Vamos Bella, sostén mi mano.

Mi ginecóloga Ángela llego y miro como iba mi dilatación, me tomo la presión, temperatura y mi pulso, se acomodo y me preparo mentalmente para el parto.

-Respira, y cuando yo te lo digo puja, ¿está bien?- Me dijo mi doctora, yo solo asentí, y me decía una y otra vez que esto valeria la pena, que pronto tendría a mi bebe en mis manos.

-Puja- lo hice con todas mis fuerzas, dolía tanto, sentía como si me estuviera rompiendo por la mitad, ahogue un grito, necesitaba el aire.

-Está bien, ya veo su cabeza, vuelve a respirar.- Lo hice, pero me costaba- Puja.

Dios me sentía como...no había palabra, emocionada, temerosa y cansada.

-Respira.

-Me falta el aire.

-Dadle un poco de oxigeno.- una enfermera se me acerco con un frasco en las manos tenía una boquilla, me indico que respirara.

La sensación de alivio fue inigualable, el aire lleno mis pulmones y todo más claro, ahí estaba Ian, ya ni me acordaba, pero el al parecer si, tenía una mueca y me fije que tenia la mano azul, pero es que no podía evitarlo.

-Ahora sí, dos más y tu bebe estará en tus brazos, Puja.

Puje una penúltima vez.

-Ya casi esta, solo una vez más Bella, puja con toda tus fuerzas.

Saque fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía, tal vez la adrenalina.

Escuche un llanto, ese llanto era de mi hijo.

-Felicidades Bella, tienes a un sano hombrecito.

Por mi cara caían lágrimas de felicidad, de orgullo, de alivio.

Me dieron a mi bebe por unos segundos.

-Tenemos que lavarlo y limpiarlo.

Yo solo asentí, mientras me lo trajera lo más pronto posible.

-Bella duerme un poco, te hace falta- Dijo Ian.

Tenía tantas ganas de dormir, de descansar.

-Duerme, te despertare cuando traigan a Tommy, si?

Asentí y me fui sumiendo en la inconsciencia, me sentía tan bien, tan viva, aunque incomoda y adolorida al mismo tiempo.

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación había muchos globos de colores.

-Buenos días, Bella.

-Hola Ian, ¿donde está Tommy?

-Ya era hora tu bebe necesitaba comer- dijo una enfermera que traía en un carrito a Tommy.

-Toma- me dijo poniéndolo con delicadeza en mis brazos.

Era tan precioso, una fina capa de pelo cubría su cabecita, de un color cobrizo muy tenue, su piel era tan pálida como la mía y la de su padre, suave como el terciopelo.

En ese momento abrió los ojos, era de un color esmeralda tan intenso o más que los de Edward, y me sonrió, ¡me sonrió!

-Hola mi bebe- susurre, me acomode- Ian yo…voy a darle de comer-dije algo avergonzada.

-Lo siento Bells, ya me voy, regreso al rato- Dijo sonrojado.

-¿Y cómo le llamaras?- pregunto feliz la enfermera sentándose en el sofá de al lado sonriéndome- Yo tengo algunas ideas, Aston, Ben, Michael, Jake…

-Tommy- Susurre- Se llama Tommas, mi Tommy.

-Ah! Qué bonito nombre, ¿y el padre?

-No lo sé, dígamelo usted- conteste absorta mirando a mi bebe, sin prestar atención a mi respuestas hasta que caí en cuenta, tal vez allá sonado bruscamente y pareciera enojada, aunque no lo estoy para nada, hoy soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, soy madre.

-Perdón, no lo sabía…

-Tranquila, no intentaba ser gruñona ni sarcástica, solo me salió-dije algo apenada con la enfermera- La verdad no lo sé, lo dejamos antes de que yo supiera que estaba embarazada, y si él no me quiere, no lo voy a atar a una vida que no quiera, mejor así, tal vez en un futuro lejano mi hijo quiera saber, pero tal vez ya este casada y tenga un padre aunque no sea de sangre, lo será de corazón, solo espero encontrar a ese alguien especial- Dije mirándola y luego a mi hijo, sentía como comía, no dolía tanto, bueno un poco pero me encantaba tenerlo ahí, y sentirlo, que está a mi lado y que será mi futuro, que yo le daré una vida, aunque no tenga un padre, yo intentare ser algo parecido, espero que no me haga tantas preguntas, aunque la curiosidad de un niño no tiene límites.

-De seguro que el padre es muy guapo.

-¿Guapo? Es hermoso, pero está en el pasado y mi bebe ahora es todo, por cierto me llamo Bella.

-Y yo Linsey, soy nueva.

-Yo quiero trabajar aquí.

-¿A si?

-Si tal vez dentro de unos años, estoy estudiando, pero de seguro te veré dentro de poco cuando venga a hacer prácticas.

-¿Y de que trabajaras?

-Medicina general primero, luego voy a especializarme en pediatría.

-Oh! Será genial, ya quiero que vengas, seremos amigas.

-Si, seremos amigas- dije también sonriendo.

La mire bien, tenía el pelo rubio y le llegaba hasta los hombros, unos grandes ojos azules y una bella sonrisa. **(N/A: Foto en mi perfil)**

-¿Podrías decirle a mi amigo que pase?-pregunte mientras me acomodaba la bata y sostenía a mi bebe en brazos mientras dormía como un angelito.

-Dios! Parece un ángel, antes no paró de llorar hasta que se canso, pero veo que es harina de otro costal cuando está en tus brazos- rio.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien, ¿y Rose?

-Bien, esta con Phebe, nació unos minutos después de Tommy.

Ya quería ver a la pequeña Phebe, a ver si era tan mona como su madre (y también chillona jajaja).

Y así empezó mi vida con mi Tommy.

Al año empezó a balbucear, luego a decir palabras, a hablar, a caminar y entre todo eso a la guardería.

Yo termine la universidad luego de unos años, con mis notas entre la tabla de honor junto con mis amigos.

Les confesé a mis padres que tenía un hijo a la semana de su nacimiento, al principio se enfadaron por no haberles dicho antes, pero no duro ni cinco minutos, porque vinieron corriendo a mimar a su nieto, a veces vienen de vacaciones, o yo voy para allá.

Termine teniendo el trabajo en el hospital que quería **(N/A: Foto en mi perfil)**, con Ian, Jacob, Alice y Linsey (la agregamos al grupo de inmediato).

Todo pasaba sin inconvenientes y en paz, salí varias veces en citas, una vez, con un hombre que no creí ver más que un amigo, pero esa es otra historia, creo que aun no estoy preparada para una relación seria.

Aun así, las cosas me salían bien, por el momento…

**Aquí estoy yo! Si la chica que dijo que subiría en dos días y subió a las dos semanas y media…Lo siento! Se me retraso y también tenía que subir capis de mis otros fics.**

**Voy a poner más fotos y eso, las podéis ver (como podréis notar) en mi perfil, ropas, personas, lugares…encontré una página que me encanto de ropa de Victoria's así que la mayoría de la ropa va a ser de ella (me enamore de esa página XD)**

**Gracias a los Reviews a: Cassandre Pearson, Mentxu Masen Cullen, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, isabellamarie18, Zoe Hallow, ExodoOo, DianaMCullen.**

**ExodoOo: Yo también pienso hacer lo mismo que Bella, ya nos encontraremos por la sección de chocolate amargo o con leche jajaja.**

**isabellamarie18: claro que veremos a nuestro Edward, paciencia no falta mucho para su aparición.**

**Si quieren pueden leer mi otro fic que se llama: Nada es lo que parece, y me comentáis.**

**Ah! Casi se me olvida, recordáis que Bella y compañía querían poner nombre a su grupo? Bueno, sigo esperando a que me recomendéis algún buen nombre, porque yo en esos casos (a veces) no soy muy original con los nombres. A sí que si elijo Team Life no se quejen por razones obvias, eh? Jajaja.**

**Bueno creo que ya, que paséis buena semana todas y que el sol no os deje con la mira perdida!**

**Si tengo alguna falta de ortografía perdón, se me habrá pasado.**

**Reviews…?**

**Emi.**


	10. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**_

Capitulo 10. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-¡Mami! Donde están mis zapatos de deportes?

-Al lado del sofá cariño.

-Genial, los encontré, gracias mami.

Sonreí, como crecía mi pequeño, lo amo tanto...un suspiro se me escapo de mis labios, aunque Edward me allá abandonado le doy siempre las gracias (mentalmente) por Tommy, no se que haría sin el, mi vida no seria lo mismo.

-Estoy listo.

Bajamos hasta el estacionamiento del edificio y lo acomode en su sillita en mi Aston Martín Rapide de un reluciente negro, y me puse al volante, me encantaba la sensación al estar enfrente del volante, aunque no sobrepasara el limite de velocidad lo hacia aveces, claro sola, de ves en cuando Jake se apuntaba conmigo a una carrera a las afueras, me encantaba sentir la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo.

Llegue al colegio de Tommy, se veía tan guapo con su uniforme, consistía en un polo blanco, pantalones grises, zapatos negros y un sweater de pico azul marino con la insignia del colegio, agregándole que Tommy se engominaba el pelo asía atrás, ¡Parecía un modelo en miniatura! Y no lo digo por que soy su madre, era una copia exacta de Edward, rompería corazones de mayor.

Tommy se bajo entusiasmado del coche y me cogió de la mano, yo lo lleve hacia la entrada donde divise una cabellera rubia, Rosalie.

-¡Phebe!-Grito Tommy, eran los mejores amigos, de esos que se complementan las palabras y no se separan si pueden.

Phebe era la copia exacta de su madre, las mismas facciones finas y delicadas, piel pálida, cabello liso, pero en vez de rubio era de un color azabache como el de Emmet.

La campana sonó indicando el comienzo de clases, Tommy se acerco a mi y me hizo una seña de que me agachara, sonreí internamente, Tommy era muy maduro para su edad.

-Mami, ¿estas segura que no quieres que me quede en casa? Puedo cuidar de ti...

-No cariño, no hace falta, tengo que ir a trabajar hoy- el frunció el ceño y asintió- de todas maneras, me puedes cuidar por la tarde, hoy no tengo turno por la noche.

-Esta bien- miro a todos lados, pillando a algunos padres mirándome, les echo una mirada de '¿Que te crees que estas mirando?' y yo no pude mas que reírme-¿Vendrás a recogerme?

-Si, vendré hoy.

Había cambiado la mayoría de mis turnos para las mañanas-mediodía, pero aveces tenia que hacer turnos por la noche.

-Te quiero mami, muchooooo!

-¿Cuanto es mucho?

-Hmmm...-Puso cara pensativa- ¡Hasta el infinito y mas allá!- Dijo abrazándome con sus bracitos, últimamente estaba viendo el canal de películas Disney junto a Phebe.

-Si mi rey.

-Si yo soy Rey, ¿tu puedes ser mi reina?

-Claro, pero es hora de ir al colegio, te quiero.

-Te quiero- me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se fue junto a Phebe que hacia lo mismo con sus padres, parecía que Emmet se iba echar a llorar y Phebe le daba palmaditas y abracitos para tranquilizarlo y luego se fue con Tommy, siempre era igual, le dolía separarse de su prinsecita al igual que Rosalie, que estaba echa un mar de lagrimas.

-¡P-pereo Emmet, la extraño!

-Lo se cariño, yo también.

Si definitivamente Phebe era la responsable y tranquila en casa, apesar de tener solo cinco años casi seis...hablando de eso.

-¡Rosalie!-Llame, ella se estaba arreglando el rimel corrido, ya sabia que comprarle para cumpleaños, maquillaje aprueba de agua (lagrimas).

-¿Si Bella?

-¿Ya encargaste la tarta?

-Claro, como acordamos, ¿tienes ya tu atuendo?

-Si, ¿y tu?

-Si, sera una fiesta inolvidable, los niños se divertirán como nunca.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces, ok?

-Ok!

Maneje hasta el hospital y subí a recepción.

-Dc. Swan, el Dc. Conner la necesita urgente en su oficina, dijo que era una emergencia.

Corrí hasta la oficina de Ian y toque la puerta, no espere respuesta, ¿que emergencia sera?

-Ian? ¿Que pasa?

-Hmmm...-Ronroneo una voz tras de mi y oí la puerta cerrarse, rodé los ojos- tengo una emergencia y es que no te he visto desde ayer.

Me gire para quedar frente a el, Ian me beso y empujo contra su escritorio y luego deposito besos húmedos a lo largo de mi cuello, yo solo pude gemir.

Nuestra relación siempre fue extraña, una noche estaba borracha y no se como termine en una cama con el al día siguiente...no lo comentamos, luego lo empece a ver de otra forma y eso me desconcertaba, y no entendía porque me ponía celosa al verlo con alguna enfermera, otro día caminábamos por la playa luego de estar con el grupo y de repente soltó un 'Te quiero' y nos besamos, yo no quería una relación seria en ese momento así que no comentamos nada pero me pareció oír 'Te esperare cuando estés lista', en otro caso yo salia con un cirujano plástico del mismo edificio, pero al otro día resulto que lo trasladaron y rompió conmigo, parecía asustado, me entere mas tarde que Ian le amenazo y le dio un par de puñetazos, al parecer, me comento Ian, no pudo manejar los celos en ese momento, no le hable por un tiempo...vale, mi limite fueron cinco días, soy débil, lo se.

Pero hace poco me di cuenta de que si estaba preparada y que no podía seguir viendo al pasado, así que cuando me propuso una cita de pasada esperando una negativa le dije que si, el pobre se desmayo (literalmente) es que vamos son casi seis años negándosela, como mas podía reaccionar?jeje.

No voy a mentir en cuanto a que 'fuimos despacio'...nos acostamos esa misma noche pero esta vez no estábamos borrachos como la ultima, y fue maravilloso, una semana mas tarde nos hicimos novios y hoy lo diremos oficialmente.

Volví al presente, al sentir las miles de mariposas en el estomago cuando me besaba con esos dulces y jugosos labios, tal vez no era la misma sensación que tenia con Edward pero esta también me dejaba fuera de lugar aunque con la otra ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre...

Ian me sentó en su escritorio y me quito la bata blanca para luego meter sus manos dentro de mi vestido y acariciar mis muslos subiendo lentamente hasta mi entre pierna ya humeda, yo gemí y el me beso, era un beso demandante y estaba concentrada en el al cien por cien, acaricie su musculoso pecho y sus hombros, si no nos deteníamos terminaríamos haciéndolo aquí, y no es que a mi me importara pero...

Un pitido nos hizo separarnos y Ian miro frustrado su busca.

-Tengo que ir a donde el Doctor Rynol, me necesita, pero no te creas que te salvastes, esto lo continuamos mas tarde...-Me dijo con una mirada cargada de deseo al igual que la miá, pero de todas formas me sonroje y asentí me acomode y salí a mi oficina.

.

.

.

Salí con la cabeza en alto del cuarto del conserje, con Ian pisándome los talones, yo estaba algo sonrojada y no era a causa de rellenar papeleo.

Me aclare la garganta y arregle lo mejor que pude mi vestido floreado.

Y camine asía el comedor, Ian me cogía de la mano. Llego la hora.

Divise la mesa de mi equipo y me senté en ella.

Alice, Jacob, Jasper y Lindsey sonreían y hablaban muy felices, carraspee un poco, ellos se detuvieron y nos miraron, Alice me escaneo.

-Me encanta el vestido...-Luego soltó un grito mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas-¡O Dios mio! Ya salen al fin?

-Si ya...al fin?

-Lo estamos esperando desde hace años luz...- comento Jasper.

Me sonroje violentamente y Ian soltó una carcajada.

-Yo también...-Comento yo le di un codazo en sus costillas- Och! Que hice?

-Callandito estas mas bonito.

-Eso no me lo dices cuando grito tu nombre en pleno...

Otro codazo mucho mas fuerte, Jacob se echo a reír tanto que se cayo de la mesa y rodó por el piso haciendo todo un Show, se calmo de apoco y luego se sentó como si nada para engullir sus patatas fritas.

-Y bueno desde cuando?- Pregunto Lindsey.

-Desde hace una semana.

-Y seis años- murmuro Alice.

-¡Alice!

-¿Que? Es verdad.

Todos asintieron, hasta Ian, esto era un complot, bueno ha esto se puede jugar dos.

-Bueno Ian cariño si te parece tan divertido que tal si hoy en vez de ir a esa rica cena en mi casa te quedas en la tuya?- el me miro atónito- lastima, me había comprado un precioso modelo de encaje color rosa, pero como veo que no tienes interés en verlo lo devolveré- dije inocentemente parándome para ir hacia mi oficina.

Cuando ya iba a mitad de la cafetería Ian reacciono, sonreí.

-¡Bella espera, no!

-Muy tarde...

Y salí rapidito de ahí, así aprendería.

Atendí a mis pequeños pacientes.

-Solo tienes una leve tos- Le dije a la niña sentada en la camilla, le acomode bien la ropa y se la entregue a su madre- Guarda reposo hoy y como mucho mañana, tienes que tomar este jarabe- dije a la mama de la niña y firme las hojas para que fuera a la farmacia- Bueno cariño eso es todo, por si acaso ve que no mejora vuelva a traerla mejor prevenir que curar, en esta época muchos niños cogen gripe- la mujer asintió y me sonrió para luego marcharse.

-Jessica ya no hay mas pacientes?-Pregunte a mi secretaria.

-No Bella, esa era la ultima por hoy- Contesto por el teléfono.

-Esta bien entonces me voy, adiós.

-Adiós.

Cogí mi bolso y mire a ambos lados del pasillo para luego dirigirme corriendo-caminando al aparcamiento, yo le podía negar sexo a Ian pero no sabia si yo iba a resistir, así que tengo que mantenerme alejada, que se como juega sucio Ian aveces.

Me senté en mi Aston Martín y a lo lejos divise una figura, hora de irme.

Conduje hasta el colegio de Tommy y lo recogí, entro a casa muy enérgico.

-Mami, ¿que hay de comer?

-Pues por hoy, ¿que desea comer el rey?

-Pues...tarta y helado- lo mire fijamente- ahí porfa mami, anda, anda.

-Hmmm...¡Esta bien! Tarta y helado sera.

Tommy me sonrió con una sonrisa torcida...su sonrisa torcida, se veía deslumbrante, lo que causo que yo también sonriera, ese era mi hijo y estoy muy orgullosa.

Prepare una tarta de manzana y luego serví un poco de helado de vainilla y llame a Tommy a la mesa.

El se lo comió emocionado y yo me comí mi porción.

-Mama adivina, la profesora me pregunto algo sobre mates y yo le respondí bien, ¡mira!-Dijo mostrándome una estrellita dorada- No es emocionante?

-Claro, que preciosa, pero yo ya sabia...

-¿A si?

-Si...tu eres el rey de las estrellitas doradas.

Tommy pareció pensárselo para luego sonreír.

-Si mami lo soy- me sonrió y yo me reí, seguimos jugando toda la tarde y también lo ayude en sus deberes para el colegio.

.

.

.

22 de febrero, cumpleaños de Tommy y Phebe.

-Tommy, despierta- Tommy se removió y luego abrió los ojos y se los tallo, me miro y sonrió- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- le deje enfrente la bandeja con su desayuno, me miro aun mas sonriente y devoro sus panqueques, yo le di un beso en su frente y le deje mi regalo encima de su cama envuelto en papel azul con pequeños aviones de decoración.

Cuando se dio cuenta termino de comer y luego lo agarro emocionado, dudo un poco y luego fue retirando el papel con cuidado, rodé los ojos, siempre era así de minucioso, ¡hasta en navidad!

-¡Mami gracias!- me abrazo muy fuerte mirando su nueva pistola de agua, todo el año la estuvo mencionando, tiene cuatros maneras de disparar, fría caliente...y un montón de cosas mas, me tendría que cuidar en la playa o piscina jeje.

-De nada cariño, ahora a vestirse- el asintió y yo fui a mi cuarto a vestime yo.

Lo deje en el colegio y el se despidió como siempre, en esas llego Phebe muy alegre con Rosalie y Emmet atrás.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Phebe!-Dijo Tommy.

-Feliz cumpleaños Phebe- Dije yo sonriendo ella nos dedico una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Gracias Tommy- dijo abrazándolo, luego me hizo a mi una seña para que me agachara, así lo hice- Gracias tía Bella- me dijo dándome un abrazo con sus finos bracitos de porcelana, yo la estreche entre mis brazos y luego le di un beso en la frente.

-Que lo pases bien cariño-dije y me gire a Tommy despidiéndome del todo, luego los vi entrar y alejarse...Rosalie y Emmet estaban echos un mar de lagrimas.

-M-mi p-princesita tiene s-seis a-años- tartamudeo Emmet entre sollozos, siempre igual, sonreí maliciosamente.

-No quiero verlos cuando cumpla quince 'Papi este es mi novio'- solte una carcajada y Emmet echo una mirada asesina.

-Mi hija nunca tendrá novio.

-Si claro Emmet, claro- dije yo y me dirigí a mi coche.

-¿Y tu? Cuando Tommy te presente a su noviesita.

-Tommy no va a tener novia, yo soy su reina- sonreí...ya lidiaría con eso en unos cuarenta años...bueno dudo que cuarenta pero mínimo unos quince años!...espero.

Me dirigí a mi coche y conduje hasta el hospital, resibi a mis pacientes, mas tarde me dirigí hacia la cafetería.

En el camino me encontré con Emmet.

-Bella, Rosalie me pregunto a que hora llegaras a la fiesta.

-Como a las cinco.

-Genial.

-¿Esta todo como planeamos y organizamos?

-Sip...Oh! Casi se me olvidaba, mis tíos vendrán, son lo mas cercano en cuanto a familia tenemos Jasper y yo.

Asentí, nunca me comentaron mucho de ese tema pero se que hace algunos años sus tíos y su primo cortaron relaciones muy abruptamente, pero al parecer se reconciliaron.

-Rose a hablado con ellos y les a contado sobre Tommy, están ansiosos por verlo y a ti también.

Sonreí y asentí, luego nos despedimos y el se fue al juzgado.

-Hola Bella- susurro una voz a mi espalda, yo sonreí y me gire, Ian estaba mas guapo que nunca (como siempre) me cogió de una muñeca y me guió a la sala de descanso que estaba vaciá y entramos.

-¿Sabes?- me dijo susurrando con voz sexy al oído- Me dejaste ayer y eso no me gusto mucho- me mordió sensualmente el lóbulo de mi oreja, yo deje escapar un gemido y sentí como sonreía...¡Maldito autocontrol! ¿donde estas?- Debiste despedirte, o aun mejor esa cena en tu casa no debiste aplazarla...

-¿Aplazarla?

-Claro...¿o piensas que te vas a ir de rositas?

-P-pues...- tartamudee si, ya creo que me olvide de hablar con sentido.

-Hmmm...te extraño, me has dejado sólito...- me empezó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello haciendo que un escalofrió de placer recorriera mi espalda...pero aunque no estaba del todo consciente sabia que Ian se vengaría por lo de ayer- Te quiero.

-Y-y yo- murmure besandole, un beso sincronizado y perfectamente caliente, esto estaba subiendo de tono. _ Y si entra alguien?...Pues que se vaya para otro lado. _Lado racional, fuera de juego. Ian besaba endemoniadamente bien, cuando cogimos aire el volvió a mi cuello, ¡Dios! Donde posaba sus labios parecía que había fuego...Hmmm se sentía tan bien y cálido.

Y de repente paro...¡Así como lo digo, literalmente! Ian se acomodo la camisa y su bata y me sonrió con arrogancia...¡Sera hijo de...!assh! (su madre me cae muy bien).

-Esto es por lo de ayer- lo mire mal y luego sonreí...¿se creía que iba a ser tan fácil? Me acerque a el, estaba cerca de la puerta...coloque una mano en su entrepierna haciendo que esa parte de su anatomía reaccionara y el se tensara.

-Creo que es justo si.

-Bella espera, yo no...-gimió, pero ya era tarde, yo ya estaba cerrando la puerta y me dirigía a mi oficina, por su culpa me perdí la comida. Jaja soy mala.

.

.

.

-¡Que guapo te ves Tommy!-exclamo Rose cuando lo vio, parecía salido de una revista pero en miniatura, llevaba una camisa azul cielo remangada hasta los hombros y con los tres primeros botones sueltos, unos pantalones caquis y su pelo cobrizo hacia atrás, y unos mocasines negros...sencillamente adorable- Bella te ves hermosa- comento mirando mi vestido color morado, maquillaje tenue, zapatos de tacón negro y llevaba y cabello suelto, la mitad recogido en un hermoso broche, sonreí .

-Rose te ves despampanante- sonreí viendo su vestido rojo que estaba por encima de sus rodillas. **(N/A: vestidos en mi perfil).**

-¡Tía Bella, Tommy!- Exclamo Phebe bajando corriendo la escalera, llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y muy bonito, el pelo suelto pero con bucles y una corona plateada en la cabeza, estaba radiante.

Los niños se fueron corriendo y Rose y yo nos pusimos a hablar, habíamos decidido hacer la fiesta aquí ya que era mucho mas grande que mi casa (vamos vivían en una especie de mansión) , la habíamos decorado y los invitados iban llegando, los niños se fueron al jardín donde había un payaso, el mini parque, y un Emmet siendo rodeado de niños brincando y saltandole encima...creo que creían que era un gran oso.

Rose y yo estábamos bebiendo una copa de champan, siempre lo asíamos cuando estábamos muy felices, y en ocasiones especiales. Así estábamos cuando llego Ian y me abrazo por la espalda.

-Hola cariño- me dijo al oído, sonreí, en esta semana he sonreído mas que en toda la vida.

-Hola Ian- saludo, Rose nos veía con los ojos muy abiertos y luego se rió.

-Ya era hora- comento, ¿es que todos pensaban lo mismo?

-Si si.

-La tarta- anuncio Jasper feliz con Alice a su alrededor dando saltitos, eran la pareja perfecta, se complementaban muy bien, el tranquilo y paciente y ella...ella es Alice.

-¿Y los tíos de Emmet y Jasper?-Pregunte a Rose.

-Se retrasaron pero no tardaran, de todas formas no podemos atrasar la tarta, en poco se acabara la fiesta- asentí.

Cantamos el cumpleaños y cortamos la gran, gran tarta de chocolate y nos dispersamos.

-Mami, ¿te lo puedes creer? Kat me dijo que mi padre te abandono.

-¿Que? ¿quien se lo dijo?

-Su madre, a ella se lo dijo la profesora Lauren- asentí.

-Amor mira no importa lo que te digan no hagas caso, hay veces que la gente le gusta molesta a los demás y mete cizaña, ok?- asinto con los ojos cristalizados.

-Mami, Ian?-Pregunto mirando en su dirección- ¿Porque no tengo padre es verdad? ¿Te abandono?

-Es verdad, pero estoy segura de que el te quiere mucho en el fondo de su corazón- le dije a punto de llorar.

-Pero Tommy yo puedo ser tu padre postizo, te parece?-Pregunto Ian, Tommy sonrió con esperanza y asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

-Vamos campeón,a defender al payaso que tus compañeros se la tienen jurada- se lo llevo de la mano hasta el jardín y yo sonreí con tristeza, recordando el pasado.

Una voz me hizo volver a la realidad, una voz dulce y aterciopelada.

-¿Porque una dama como tu esta tan triste?- Alce los ojos y me encontré con dos esmeraldas mirándome fijamente, su expresión fue de sorpresa, confusión y luego Shock, y yo igual.

-¿Bella?- pregunto.

-Edward- murmure derramando una lagrima- ¿Que haces aquí?- mi respiración estaba acelerada al igual que mi corazón.

-Bella- afirmo susurrando.

**Tachan! Soy mala jeje. Uf creí que nunca terminaría, al principio esto eran dos capis pero dije ' me tarde mucho para solo dejar un corto capitulo' y bueno los junte y modifique mucho, el reencuentro y fiesta eran diferentes al principio.**

**¿Que hace Edward ahí? De seguro que ya lo habrán adivinado.**

**¿Que tal el capitulo? Es el mas largo de todos.**

**Intentare subir lo antes que pueda, pero ahora tengo que escribir el capitulo de Amor Al Primer Mordisco y luego de otros fics.**

**Gracias a los Reviews a: tamini: **ya diré por que Edward se fue en el próximo capi**, ExodoOo: **(sollozos) no no encontré un a Ian, solo al chino de la tienda, como vistes sip ya apareció Edward, espero encontrarnos en la sección de chocolates yo estaré rondando por ahí...**, vii vii alice: **volviste! Que bien que lo encontraras de nuevo, fuiste de las primeras en dejarme un Reviews es bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo**, Angie Cullen Hale**: bueno, ya apareció ^.^, **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **esta con Ian! Jeje a que no te lo esperabas? jaja**, DianaMCullen: **si conseguí poner las fotos, gracias XD!**, miriam masen sparrow: **que bien, te esperare en el próximo capi! besos**, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen: **una de mis lectoras mas habituales, espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos y abrazos**, Robmy, **tranquila, yo también me confundí una vez jeje, que bueno que te encante no sabes cuanto me subes el animo ^ ^.

**Cambiare a T como podrán ver por las escenas y porque mas adelante también habrá.**

**Reviews...?**

**Emi.**


	11. La hora de la verdad

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**_

_Bella's POV_

_Una voz me hizo volver a la realidad, una voz dulce y aterciopelada._

_-¿Porque una dama como tu esta tan triste?- Alce los ojos y me encontré con dos esmeraldas mirándome fijamente, su expresión fue de sorpresa, confusión y luego Shock, y yo igual._

_-¿Bella?- pregunto._

_-Edward- murmure derramando una lagrima- ¿Que haces aquí?- mi respiración estaba acelerada al igual que mi corazón._

_-Bella- afirmo susurrando._

Capitulo 11. La hora de la verdad.

Me limpie la lagima rapidamente y retrocedi asustada, esto no me podia estar pasando, no a mi, ¿por que? Todo iba bien, entonces ¿por que tiene que aparecer el?

-B-Bella dejame explicarte- murmuro con los ojos cristalinos.

-No hay nada que decir, ya quedo en el pasado- digo yo, Edward intenta acercarce.

-N-No no te acerques- dije algo histerica, Edward me miro sorprendido y pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos, una que parecia infinita, se quedo paralizado y yo corri hacia el jardin, mezclandome con la gente, pude verlo buscandome pero yo me escondia.

Tommy estaba jugando con Ian, corri hacia ellos y sin previo aviso cogi a Tommy en brazos, el por instinto, engancho sus piernecitas a mi cintura y su brazos a mi cuello, me mira confundido.

-¿Que pasa mamá?-pregunto.

-Es hora de irnos cariño, es tarde y...

-Bella aun es temprano.

-No me tengo que ir.

-¿Bella, que pasa?

Mire a Ian significativamente, sus ojos mostraban confusion pero asintio.

-Te llevare.

-No hace...

-Bella mira en el estado en el que estas, te llevare a tu casa y hablaremos.

Asenti derrotada, su voz era clara y no dejaba reproches.

Salimos por la puerta del jardin, Tommy enterro su cabeza en mi hombro y solto un pequeño bostezo.

Le entregue las llaves de mi coche a Ian y acomode a Tommy en su sillita, luego me sente en el asiento de copiloto e Ian arranco.

Saque mi movil y marque el numero de Rose, le explique brevemente todo.

-Rose, lo vi en la fiesta...segura, era el, no se que hacia ahi, preguntale a Emmet...hablamos luego, explicaselo a Alice, Jasper y Jacob, me miro confuso po mi conversacion.

-Te lo dire en casa- el sintio.

Al llegar, Tommy estaba dormido y lo cargue con cuidado hasta su habitación, luego de arroparlo y darle un beso en la frente, me dirigi a la cocina y puse a hervir leche, saque las tazas, el te y la azucar, luego lo servi todo en una bandeja y lo lleve a la sala, ahi me esperaba Ian sentado, estaba muy callado y serio.

Me sente a su lado y cogi mi taza, sople ya que estaba caliente y tome un sorbo, el liquido calido inundo mi boca y bajo hirviendo por mi garganta, hubiera tomado un buen baso de Whisky pero no me parecia apropiado emborracharme con Ian estando aquí, ademas hacia años que no bebia, la ultima vez fue en el instituto, cuando aun salia con el, lo que daria por un buen vaso de Whisky doble...

-Bella, ¿que paso?

-Ian, en la fiesta estaba el.

-¿El? Quien...- Ian abrio los ojos tanto que parecian salirse de sus cuencas, luego tosio, por que se habia ahogado con el te, cuando se tranquilizo consiguio hablar- El..Edward, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-¿Que hacia ahi?

-No lo se, no lo entiendo.

-¿Quien mas sabe de esto?

-Eeeee...De la historia completa, solo tu, Rose y Alice, los demas sin detalles, Ian, ¿que voy hacer? Fue una suerte que no viera a Tommy...

-Bella tranquila, tu no haras nada, dejaras que las cosas fluyan, como tiene que pasar, no puedes esconderte para siempre.

-Pero...-intente protestar.

-Pero nada, el te dejo, olidale e ignoralo, amor tu eres fuerte.

-Pero... y si me lo quita cuando lo vea?- pregunte angustiada, con lagrimas en mis ojo, pestañee y se desbordaron, empapandome toda la cara- Y si me denuncia.

-No lo hara, primero tienes a Emmet de tu parte, segundo no tiene derecho ya que el te dejo antes de que tu supieras que estabas embarazada, y si te lleba a juicio no va a salir ganando, cariño- me dijo mirandome con tanto amor y ternura que llore aun mas y me aferre a su pecho mojando su suave camisa, el me abrazo muy fuerte, me desahoge llorando durante un largo rato, luego me separe lentamente de Ian mirando hacia abajo.

-Te moje la camisa- murmure entre hipidos, oi un bufido de exasperacion y senti como rodaba los ojos.

-Bella no me importa mi camisa, mirame...mirame- me dijo con voz desesperada, yo levante la cara y lo mire a los ojos.

-Bella, estoy aquí, no estas sola, puedes apoyarte en mi si quieres, desahogate todo lo que quieras, pero no te derrumbes, tu eres fuerte y quieres mucho a Tommy, si Cullen vino es por algo, tal vez es hora de que sepa que tiene un hijo, amor no se lo podias ocultar toda la vida, algun dia Tommy lo buscaria o te preguntaria mas cosas, mas detalles, permite a Cullen saber que tiene un hijo, no me cae bien, te hizo mucho daño y lo se, pero se dara cuenta cuando lo vea, cuando te vea junto a el atara cabos, yo estoy aquí Bella, no te dejare, solo me ire si tu quieres...

Asenti repetidas veces y solte un sollozo, tenia razon, si esto tiene que pasar pasara, en cuanto Edwrad tenga sospechas se lo confirmare.

-Ian...Te quiero- le dije y Ian me miro sonriendo.

-Yo tambien te quiero.

Dios no puedo creerlo, con unas palabras soluciono toda la angustia que tenia.

Edward's POV

No me lo puedo creer, vi a Bella, seis años anelandola ver y ahi estaba, gfrente mio, y que ago yo? Quedar en estado de shock y ver como se alejaba corriendo, cuando reaccione ya no la pude ver ente la multitud.

Desesperado busque a Emmet.

-¡Emmet!- corri desesperado, al encontrarlo beiendo una copa de champan- Conoces a Bella Swan?- pregunte casi sin aliento.

Emmet me miro sorprendido y asintio.

-Es una de mis mejores amigas- me dijo extrañado por mi pregunta- ¿tu la conoces?

-Es una larga historia, pero, ¿me podrias decir donde vive? Necesito hablar con ella y se acaba de ir- Emmet me miro desconfiado- Vamos Emmet, nos conocimos en el instituto y necesito hablar con ella de un asunto.

El asintio y anoto una direccion en un papel, luego me lo entrego, cuando me estaba alejando oi como contestaba al telefono y como luego de escuchar a tra vez del movil intentaba ver donde estaba yo, preocupado, pero ya era demaciado tarde, me despedi rapidamente de Carlisle y Esme, arranque mi volvo y sali quemando llantas de ese lugar.

Por el camino me vinieron recuerdos, con Bella, la amo tanto.

Cuando tenia diesiocho años, tuvimos un problema, mi padre Carlisle de joven era un jugador, de poker y esos juegos del casino, era muy bueno y un adicto, pero empezó a perder y deber una gran cantidad de dinero al casino a donde acostumbraba a ir, uno ruso, hasta que quebro y no pudo pagar las deudas, lo amenazaron y el huyo, conoció a Esme McCarthy a la cual no le importo su pasado ya que se enamoro locamente de el, me tuvieron a mi, siempre huyendo, mi padre se hizo uno de los mejores cirujanos, viviamos bien, muy bien, ya que cuando el abuelo Cullen falleció dejo una gran suma de dinero a Carlisle, pero unos dias despues de haber echo el amor con Bella, era su primera vez, Carlisle recibió una carta en la que venia una amenaza, cortamos relaciones con todos, con la familia, Jasper y Emmet, y con mi Bella, creia que me desmoronaria cuando se lo dije, me dolió tanto como me respondió, pero sabia perfectamente que tenia todo el derecho en hacerlo.

Me fui a Inglaterra y estudie en Oxford medicina, mis padres fueron a muchos sitios del mundo ocultándose.

Hace dos años cogieron a esa mafia rusa y pudimos respirar en paz, fui a Forks a buscarla pero como suponía no estaba, su padre se reuso a decirme su paradero y parecía nervioso, pero no dijo nada, al igual que su madre, la busque por todas las ciudades de alrededor, pero me di por vencido, Bella no quería ser encontrada, así que abandone, poco después, Emmet me invitaba al cumpleaños de su hija Phebe, y yo no me lo podía creer, ¡Era tío! El cumpleaños se celebraría junto con el de otro niño, Tommy si no me equivocaba, su madre era muy amiga de la familia, es decir de Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie, que era la esposa de Emmet, la vi solo en una ocasión.


	12. La hora de la verdad parte 2 ¡Perdón!

**¡Estoy furiosa! Principalmente conmigo, luego con el pu...ordenador que me hizo pasar un maldi...mal momento.**

**Resulto ser que por pura casualidad revice este capitulo y me lo encontre cortado por la mitad, asi que aquí esta la parte que faltaba, es que guarde en un sitio y no se gusrdo en otro documento, ya decia yo que los reviews estaban algo extraños.**

**Ya me estoy empezando a calmar por mi momntanea crisis nerviosa, uff quiero aplastar a este ordenador...(carraspeo) bueno ya terminadas las explicaciones, dejo lo que tuvo que estar antes y no leyeron (crei que se me habia borrado, pero era imposible porque siempre salvo cada cierto parrafo...) me puse a buscar como posesa y lo encontre, ya me comentan el reencuentro.**

Así que aquí estaba, preguntándome que hacia Bella ahí, Emmet me dijo que era su amiga, pero quería saber mas, quería detalles.

Estacione mi Volvo en el garaje de mi nueva casa, con mi familia habíamos decidido venir a vivir a California para estar mas cerca de Emmet y Jasper, recuperar el tiempo perdido y eso, por lo que había solicitado un trabajo de medico en un hospital de aquí y me habían aceptado.

Me tire a la cama exhausto, me quite los zapatos, la camisa y los pantalones dejándome en boxers.

Me costaba creer que había visto a Bella de nuevo, iría a verla mañana.

You're Beautiful de James Blunt empezó a sonar, el tono de mi madre, no conteste, sabría lo que me diría, y yo no estaba preparado, antes que todo necesitaba hablar con Bella.

Me dormí pensando en ella, mi ángel personal, la amo desde el primer momento en que la había visto, sonrojada y tierna en esa clase de biología, aun recuerdo su sonrojo de cuando le pedí una cita y ella asintió mas sonrojada que yo mismo, y eso es decir mucho.

Bella's POV

Edward, mi primer amor, era perfecto en todos los sentidos, un hijo modelo, un compañero ejemplar, un novio respetuoso y tierno, un pianista maravilloso, todo en el era perfecto, su alma también lo era.

Me costo mucho tener que olvidarlo ara que apareciera de repente y acabara rompiendo mi gran muralla que había construido ladrillo a ladrillo todos estos años, y como el lobo feroz en el cuento de 'Los tres cerditos' soplo y soplo hasta que la derribo, triste pero cierto, no sabría que hacer o decir en su presencia, me asustaba siquiera tener que mirarlo a los ojos y tener que recordar que nunca me amo de verdad.

Me pare de mi cama, Ian se había ido temprano por que tenia turno ese día, yo no.

Me di una larga ducha de agua caliente que me relajo todos los músculos al instante, luego me puse ropa cómoda para andar por casa, me dirigí al cuarto de Tommy y lo desperté, el se restregó sus ojitos y me sonrió luego se dirigió al baño y yo con el, se dio un largo baño de espumas en donde jugo con sus aviones mientras yo me reía de sus maniobras de aterrizaje y le lavaba con acondicionsdor su pelo cobrizo.

Se seco y vistió para luego seguir jugando con sus aviones en su habitación y yo me fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Estaba sirviendo las tortitas de arándanos y poniendo el maple en la mesa cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Extrañada la abrí y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Edward Cullen delante mio, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza algo gacha pero no lo suficiente para no ver sus orbes verdes.

Yo estaba paralizada, no me podía mover, ¿que hacia el aquí?

-Bella dejame explicarte por favor- me suplico, yo solo asentí y le deje pasar, sabia lo que me vendría encima, sobretodo cuando mi hijo apareció en el salón dejando a Edward de piedra.

-Mama, quien es el?

-Tommy el es Edward...un amigo.

-Vale, se quedara a desayunar?- me pregunto sentándose a la mesa y cogiendo el tenedor y empezando a comer sus tortitas.

-S-Supongo que si? Verdad Edward- pregunte girándome hacia el, que tenia una expresión triste en el rostro, asintió y se sentó en una mesa, yo hice lo mismo.

Al terminar de comer, luego de un largo e incomodo silencio, Tommy se levanto de la mesa.

-Mama puedo ver la televisión?

-Claro cariño, ve a mi habitación- le dije y el asintió sonriendo, se paro a medio camino y volvió, se paro frente a Edward y le tendió la mano.

-Un placer, disculpe por no presentarme antes, pero tenia hambre, Tommas Swan, pero llámeme Tommy- Edward levanto las cejas impresionado y le estrecho la mano, Tommy sonrió con su caracteristica sonrisa torcida y se giro para irse a mi habitación, Edward estaba congelado de la impresión, tal vez de su parecido, o de lo inteligente y educado, o puede que las dos cosas, no se.

Me senté en mi cómodo sofá rojo y le hice una señal a Edward para que me siguiera, el lo hizo.

-B-Bella antes que todo, lo siento, no fue mi intención dejarte, pero debía de hacerlo, teníamos que cortar relaciones con todo el mundo, ya que Carlisle...recuerdas que una vez te conté que fue jugador y apostador?- asentí- pues bien eso le trajo consecuencias y...

Edward me cono como una mafia italiana quería cobrarle a su padre lo que debía con intereses y ademas de que querían venganza por no hacerlo en su momento, así que cortaron relaciones con todos sus conocidos y familias, Jasper, Emmet incluyéndome a mi.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

-Porque sabia que tu no te quedarías de brazos cruzados y querrías irte conmigo, y se que no pararías hasta ir conmigo así que pensé que seria mejor cortar por lo sano...- asentí, tenia razón, en esos tiempos le seguiria hasta el fin del mundo contal de estar con el-Hace dos años cogieron a esa mafia y podemos estar en paz, yo...Bella de quien es tu hijo?

-Y-yo no se...como explicártelo, yo me quede embarazada...

-¿De quien?

-...De ti- murmure.

Edward habrío los ojos y se quedo en estado de shock.

-¿Q-Que?¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

-Me entere unas semanas después- le dije levantando la vista.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban cristalizados.

-oh! Bella.

-Edward es pasado, es hora de perdonar, podemos ser...amigos.

-¿Amigos? C-claro, ¿por que no?

-Si, es genial que estemos en paz al fin.

-Yo quisiera conocer a Tommy...como su padre.

Asentí, esto iba demasiado rápido, pero no podía negarle conocer a su hijo, el quería un padre y Edward estaba aquí, y quería ser su padre, solo quedaba explicárselo a Ian...

-Tommy vamos a cambiarnos, ¿quieres ir al parque?- le dije entrando a mi habitación el giro su cabeza rápidamente y asintió enérgico.

-Seria fantástico- me dijo levantándose de un salto y corriendo hacia su habitación, hoy seria un largo día...

**Hola! Uff, no me salia el capi, me ponía a ecribir y cuando llebaba un troso me quedaba en blanco, pero ya estoy ya termine.**

**Quería comentar que gracias a una amiga que me enseño su novela original en leedla que esta muy bien se llama **_**"Cara o Ceca"**_** de Gissbella De Salvatore, bueno que yo también quiero probar con subir una historia mía, original, se llama "Pasado o Presente**_**"**_**, todo empezó con la ley seca, es de misterio y romance, tiene magia metida por ahí también, el link a mi cuenta esta en mi perfil, a quien le interese.**

**Por cierto assh! ****You're Beautiful de James Blunt la tengo en repetir así que no pude resistirme a nombrarla, es que es tan bonita!**

**Gracias a los Reviews a:**** PameHaleMcCarthyCullen: **Si ya me paso por tu perfil, jeje, me encanta tu mote de Para nada rubia jeje, no he terminado de leer el fic NY4 tengo que terminarlo, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, y si me gustan tus historias y las de tus amigas, lo de la portada, wao las hacen muy bien, me encantan, yo no tengo ni idea, jeje, si a la final decides poder hacerme la portada me lo dices, si?** PattyQ: **Espero que tus uñas allan sobrevivido, pobrecitas jeje, bueno y que te pareció el capi? **Serena Princesita Hale: **Pues no no sabe lo que le espera, ser padre uyy! Nadie dijo que fuera fácil y Tommy tiene algunas ideas en mente jeje **Robmy: **Tranquila que esto es un Bella/Edward terminaran juntos vas a ver **DianaMCullen: **Me encanto tu capitulo, ya quiero que sigas, que te parecio este capi? **Alisaness Cullen: **Edward tiene que aparecer algún dia jeje no lo podía dejar votado por ahi...cambiare a T por que pondre escenas un poco subidas de tono pero sin llegar a ser un M si? Es que quería poner algo de...pasión? Si se podría decir tu sabes cuando este en esos momentos con Ian o Edward mas adelante, te parece? Como te va con tus fics? Ya sabes me habisas si haces secuela ^^ **Carmen Cullen 116: **Si, aunque no lo paresca las cosas se pondran dificiles, te imaginas todas las cosas que pueden susceder en un parque? Sobretodo si un pequeño niño intenta ahuyentar a un amigo de su mama por lealtad a su nuevo padre postizo...he dado mucha informacion jeje gracias por leerme! **Lorena: **Se que al principio es rápido si, pero hacia falta para poder ir haciendo la historia, espero que te guste el capi, no creas las cosas no seran tan faciles... **Pau: **Si! Edward aparecio! Yo tambien estoy feliz de hacerlo aparecer, es que me empezo a reclamar de porque no aparecia y me mareo con su charlita, asi que lo hice aparecer jeje **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **Te gusto la explicacion del por que se fue? A mi me llego en un momento que no estaba haciendo nada y puff dije juego? Casino? Carlisle y mafia italiana? Por que no? Y asi paso. La reaccion de Edward fue algo tranquila, fue bien, pero siempre esta la calma antes de la tormenta, no? Jeje. **ExodoOo: **Tranquila, ya lo tengo todo planeado, Ian no saldra tan lastimado, y como le dije a Carmen Cullen 116 jeje no sera tan facil...por cierto, y si esta en la sección de frutos secos? Me parecio ver a alguien parecido, pero estaba de espaldas y no logre verlo, lo vistes tu? No nos estaremos equivocando de supermercado? Tal vez sea eso -.- puede... Cuidate y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

**Reviews...?**

**Emi.**


	13. Un día en el parque

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**_

Capitulo 12. Un día en el parque.

Tommy's POV

Corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación, luego me agache debajo de la cama y busque mi caja de bromas, cortesía del tío Emmett.

La abrí y busque entre las distintas cosas y sonreí al descubrir varios potecitos que me servirían, me los guarde en el bolsillo y metí la caja de nuevo debajo de la cama.

Me puse las deportivas y corrí hacia el salón, mi mami y ese tipo que me la quiere robar se encontraban hablando.

-Mami ya estoy.

-Genial, vámonos pues- mi mami sonrió y yo también, me encanta la sonrisa de mi mami, es muy dulce.

Camine mirando al guapito de reojo, Ian me caía bien y lo conocía desde que tenia memoria por lo cual me cae bien, pero este quiere algo con mi mami y no lo voy a permitir, porque ¡Mami es mía!... Definitivamente ¡Mami es mía!

Mientras salíamos del edificio me camine hasta el estacionamiento e iba a llegar al coche de mami pero el peli cobrizo me detuvo.

-Iremos en mi coche, luego me sonrió feliz y me revolvió el pelo, casi hice una mueca pero lo soporte y fingí sonreír, ¡como me enfada que me revuelvan el pelo otras personas que no sean yo o mi mami!

Camine hasta un coche del color… ¿plateado? Si, EL abrió la puerta y me invito pasar, yo solo asentí y me senté en el asiento trasero, mi mami insistió en sentarse conmigo y Él acepto.

Abrace todo lo que pude a mi mami y cuando mami no miraba le eche una mirada fea por el espejito ese al tal Edward, el me miro confundido y yo no le hice caso.

Llegamos a un bonito parque y nos bajamos.

-Tommy te quiero mucho- dijo mi mami acariciando mis mejillas y haciéndome poner rojo.

-¿Mami tu eres mi reina cierto?-Pregunte, ella asintió-¡Te quiero mucho mami!

Me abrazo y luego me tomo de la mano.

-Vamos Edward, será un día muy largo.

Con mi mano izquierda acaricie mi bolsillo donde tenia los botecitos, uno tenia esencia de cebolla que te hacia que te lagrimaran los ojo, otro un liquido que se te revuelve el estomago con tan solo olerlo, ni te imaginas probarlo y el tercero, ¡Oh! Ese es mi favorito y el peor…

Edward's POV

No entendí bien la mirada de Tommy pero le reste importancia, el no sabia aun quien era yo.

Al llegar al parque comenzamos a caminar por el y a mirar el aire feliz y alegre que se respiraba en ese lugar.

-Miren un puesto de dardos, a ti te encantaban Edward- comento Bella.

-Y aun me siguen gustando- le dije sonriendo porque se había acordado de ese pequeño detalle a pesar de que hayan pasado años de todo aquello.

Camine hacia el puesto y pedí tres jugadas.

-¿Cuál es el premio por darle en el centro?-pregunte al vendedor.

-Ese oso de peluche gigante- me dijo señalándome un gran oso marrón y precioso.

-Este bien.

Mire la diana y tire el primer dardo pero no die en el centro, el segundo dio cerca y me prepare para el tercero pero alguien me detuvo, Tommy.

-Acércate- me dijo y yo asentí, me agache hasta quedar a su altura.

Se acercó mucho a mí y me susurro al oído.

-A la tercera va la vencida- yo estaba atontado por la cercanía que tenía con el, estaba tan cerca de mi hijo y no podía abrazarlo como deseaba porque de seguro pensaría que estaba loco.

Sonreí feliz y asentí, una extraña sonrisa se poso en sus labios y se apartó de mí.

Cuando iba a tirar un leve picor en mis ojos me estremeció, tire y di en el blando, sonreí.

-Bien, usted a ganado al oso- dijo el vendedor y yo asentí, pero el picor en mi ojos se hizo mas fuerte y los ojos me empezaron a lagrimear, el vendedor me miro extrañado y burlón- Valla si que quería ganar el oso, eh?

Asentí sin prestar atención porque mis ojos ardían como el infierno, joder!

Le di el peluche a Bella y me aleje un poco apoyando un de mis manos en un árbol, mis ojos no dejaban de soltar lagrimas y me dolían mucho.

Respire hondo e intente calmarme, me acomode el cuello de la chaqueta y…toque algo frio, una botellita?

Me limpie los ojos y aunque tenia la vista un poco desenfocada vi lo que era y lo olí, hice una mueca de asco al hacerlo, ¿cebolla? Pero que clase de broma es esta, como llego esa botellita con esencia de cebolla a mi?

_-A la tercera va la vencida- y Tommy me toco en el hombro._

Claro! Estaba tan feliz que no me di cuenta, ¿pero porque el querría hacer eso?

Me gire asía donde estaban Tommy y Bella. El solo era un niño y tal vez yo me esté comportando infantilmente, pero sigo sin comprender por que mi hijo no me quiere cerca.

Suspire ruidosamente y volví la mirada al árbol, mis ojos se empezaron a calmar y el picor ahora era leve. ¿Qué tramaba Tommy? Me entristecí un poco.

_Él__ no te quiere cerca._

Vete, no necesito tu consejo conciencia.

_Va, eres don perfecto, hasta yo me avergüenzo de ti._

¡Cállate!

Sacudí mi cabeza confuso, ¿acababa de tener una discusión con mi conciencia?

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y camine hacia Bella y Tommy con una gran sonrisa, ¿yo don perfecto?

-Tengo una idea, que tal si vamos a tomar un helado?

-Esa idea suena genial Edward- me dijo Bella sonriendo.

Sonreí y desee no sonrojarme como un adolescente, pero Bella causaba ese efecto en mi desde…siempre.

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a una pequeña heladería.

-Yo quiero de chocolate- me dijo Tommy, sonreí y asentí algo emocionado de estar con mi hijo, es que aun no me lo puedo creer del todo, es mi hijo, éramos prácticamente iguales solo que el tenia la voz suave, que te encantaba como lo hacia la de Bella, su piel era también como la de Bella, blanca y sonrojada, sus orejitas y sus labios, casi en forma de corazón, rosáceos, Tommy era la perfecta mezcla entre nosotros dos, tenia mi incontrolable cabello color cobrizo, ojos verdes y nariz recta como la mía, mandíbula y pómulos.

Salí de mi trance e hice la fila para comprar los helados.

-Dos helado de chocolate y uno de fresa.

El vendedor asintió y me los entrego.

Volví a donde estaban Bella y Tommy y les entregue sus helados.

-Aun recuerdas mi helado favorito- me dijo Bella.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Comí mi helado y lo saboree.

Hmmm…no comía helado desde…que empecé a ser un interno en el hospital, me pregunte como Bella hizo para balancear su trabajo en el hospital y con Tommy, ya que cuando eres interno prácticamente vives en el hospital, por lo menos hace unos muy pocos años, pusieron el límite de 80 horas.

Bella era fuerte y sabia lo que hacia. Nos sentamos en un banco. Tommy entre los dos. Deje mí helado a mi lado y mire a mí alrededor. Volví a tomar mi helado y sonreí al ver a Tommy y Bella jugando entre ellos.

Tome una gran cantidad de mi helado y entonces las tripas se me revolvieron y el sabor del helado me pareció repugnante.

Rápidamente me dirigí a una gran papelera cerca de nosotros y vomite, intente quitarme el amargo gustillo, sabio realmente mal. Sentí una pequeña mano dar ligeras palmadas en mi espalda, cuando comencé a toser.

Respire hondo y encare a Bella que me miraba preocupada, Me tendió un pequeño botellín de agua, lo tome agradecido e hice algunas gárgaras quitándome ese horrible sabor.

Mas calmado me senté en el banco.

-Edward, ¿estas bien? Podemos irnos si quieres…

-¡No! Estoy bien, solo que bueno, sigamos caminando.

Bella me miro extrañada pero asintió y cogió de la mano a Tommy.

Camine a su lado.

La tarde fue cayendo y mi garganta estaba algo seca.

-Tengo sed, ¿queréis unos refrescos?

Ellos asintieron y yo llegue a un puesto de jugos y refrescos.

-Dos coca-colas y una fanta.

El chico que atendía asintió y me las entrego, le di el dinero y volví a donde Bella y Tommy.

-Tomen.

Les di sus bebidas y tome un gran sorbo.

-Yo creo que ya es hora de irnos- comento Bella y yo asentí, no quería que este día acabara.

Nos fuimos hasta mi volvo y nos montamos como antes. Deje mi lata de refresco en el reposa vasos y maneje hasta la casa de Bella.

-Oye Edward- escuche una vocecita y me gire, Tommy estaba asomado entre los dos asientos delanteros, le sonreí y mire al frente para ver el GPS y escuche a Tommy- ¿Tienes Novia?

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendido pero negué.

-No.

-Ahhhhhhh, vale.

Lo mire extrañado, pero él se acomodó su asiento junto a Bella.

Sonriendo, extrañamente esa sonrisa hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

Estacione mi volvo en el estacionamiento del edificio de Bella.

-¿Os acompaño?- pregunte y Bella asintió.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- me dijo y yo sentí.

Se bajaron y yo tome una gran bocanada de aire y agarre la lata de refresco y me bebí lo quedaba, tenia un gustillo diferente, pero no le di importancia.

Fui con ellos hasta llegar a su puerta. Mi estomago empezó a sonar un poco y luego me empezaron a dar retorcijones.

Me lo apreté y Bella me miro extrañada y se me acerco, Tommy entro en su casa.

-¿Estas bien Edward?

-Si.

Entramos y me senté en el sofá.

Pasaron cinco minutos y mi estomago me dolió mucho, demasiado, tenia que ir al baño.

Otros cinco minutos pasaron y Bella camino desde su cocina hasta el sofá rojo donde yo estaba.

-Estoy haciendo café, ¿quieres?

-Claro, yo… ¡Dios! ¿Me dejas tu baño? Los siento tanto…

-No ve tranquilo- me dijo Bella y yo corrí hasta su baño.

Cuando me calme un poco casi salgo cuando leo una pequeña nota que estaba pegada con celo a la puerta.

La cogí entre mis manos.

Con letra grande, redonda e infantil decía.

_Mami es mía y no me gusta que otros hombres estén tras de ella, mi papi es el __único__ que podría estar con ella porque es mi papi y __él__ no la lastimaría, no quiero que mami sea lastimada, así que no te acerques mucho a ella, _

_Tommy._

_O se me olvida decirte que, ¿tus ojos están mejor? ¿Y el sabor de tu boca? O, estarás un buen rato en el baño._

Mire aun atontado el trozo de papel, ¿Tommy hizo todo eso? Sonreí y sentí en mi pecho un gran orgullo, mi hijo era inteligente e intentaba mantener a salvo a Bella.

Pero un gran retorcijón me trajo de vuelta y mire la carta de nuevo. Bueno, estas son las consecuencias de que mi hijo sea muy inteligente.

Si entendía bien la carta, Tommy prácticamente me estaba declarando la guerra, y sonreí de nuevo.

¡Tengo un hijo! Y bueno tengo que luchar por ganarme su confianza.

Bella's POV

Tommy se comportaba de una manera extraña, y creo que no le caía muy bien Edward, pero ¿Por qué? Antes cuando veníamos caminando hacia el coche les mande un S.O.S a mis amigos que para nosotros significa llamada inmediata.

Mi móvil sonó y en la pantalla apareció la foto de Alice.

-¿Alice?- pregunte.

-_Bella que pasa con el mensaje._

-Uff no sabes en el lio que me he metido, Tommy no se ha tomado muy bien conocer a Edward, y eso que era presentado como un simple amigo, ¿te imaginas si le llego a decir que es su padre?...

_-Espera Bella me estas queriendo decir que has estado con Edward y también Tommy._

-Necesitamos hablar.

-_Voy a tu casa en la noche, y llama a Rose y Lindsay, reunión urgente de chicas._

-Esta bien, te veo en la noche… ¡Oh Dios mio Edward que te ha pasado! ¡Tú usa el baño todo lo que necesites! ¡¿Donde compraste ese refresco! Tengo que colgar.

-De acuerdo- dijo y la llamada se corto.

Me preocupo Edward ya que salió del baño todo desaliñado y con cara de dolor. Cuando le dije eso el volvió corriendo al baño.

Tengo la ligera sospecha de quien causo esto, y el kit de bromas que Emmett le regalo a Tommy esta también metido en este asunto.

Suspire algo cansado. ¿Quién dijo que ser madre soltera seria fácil? Las horas que pasaba en el hospital me consumían y luego tenia que cuidar mucho de Tommy, por suerte no me tocaba turno hasta mañana por la noche.

Estaba algo preocupada por Edward, ya tendría yo una charla con Tommy.

**Nota en el próximo capi.**


	14. No es malo soñar

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**_

Capitulo 13. No es malo soñar.

Alice's POV

Mire de nuevo el test de embarazo. Daba negativo.

Suspire resignada y lo tire a la basura.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la cocina, saque el gran embace de mantequilla de maní y una cuchara y empecé a comer directamente del pote.

Algunas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, llevaba poco tiempo comprometida con Jasper, pero meses intentando quedarme embarazada. Cuando me quede embarazada la primera vez perdí al bebe y yo me deprimí, mis amigos no lo saben y yo me siento peor cada día que pasa, ¿y si no puedo tener hijos? Rosalie tiene a Phebe y Bella a Tommy, entonces, ¿nunca podre ver a un mini Jasper correr por el salón? ¿O a una mini yo jugando a las cocinitas con un precioso y pomposo vestidito?

Mas lagrimas salieron de mi ojos, y deje la cuchara y la mantequilla de maní de lado, volví al baño y me mire al espejo. Todos creen que mi vida es perfecta, que soy alegre y que seria raro verme llorar o tan solo triste, creen que para mi no hay nada en el mundo mejor que las compras, pero hay veces que se equivocan, amo las compras, si, pero no puedo remediar mi pasado y mi futuro es muy difícil de divisar.

Toda mi infancia crecí con mi padre que se emborrachaba todas las noches desde la muerte de mi madre en el hospital, hasta que el también murió y yo me quede huérfana, entonces mi tía amargada Mary, hermana de mi madre me acogió en su casa y tuve una adolescencia reprimida, no podía salir, pintarme o usar ropa algo reveladora porque mi tía creía que seria una cualquiera, así que me empecé a juntar con malas compañías y a drogarme, entonces un día me mire en el espejo como lo hago ahora y me pregunte "¿que estoy haciendo con mi vida?" en ese momento tenia quince años, y pare todo antes de que el problema se hiciera cada vez mas grande, busque a un grupo de apoyo, yo era la mas joven pero me aceptaron, mi tía no me volvió a mirar a la cara y yo no pude levantar la cabeza en su presencia porque me sentía muy avergonzada, entonces a los dieciséis caminaba por una calle muy bonita y vi una tienda que tenia unos modelos de ropa preciosos, pero mi cabeza empezó a maquinar como se vería mejor, con que colores se verían aun mas preciosas, y ahí empezó mi hobby por la ropa y la moda, hasta pensé en ser diseñadora de ropa. Pero no fue hasta los diecisiete que vi mi vocación perfecta. Había ido de visita al hospital a ver a mi tía que estaba en coma, le quedaba muy poco y yo cumpliría los dieciocho dentro de poco.

Entonces encontré a un pequeño niño llorando en la esquina mas alejada del caos que era urgencias, yo lo consolé y ayude y descubrí que me encantaban los niños, que quería ser madre y que me gustaría ayudarlos cada día de mi vida, y me apunte como voluntaria en el hospital general de California.

Mi vida dio un giro radical con esta decisión, empecé como voluntaria y un día antes me corte mi largo pelo que me llegaba casi hasta la cintura, como a mi tía le gustaba, me lo corte hasta la barbilla y las puntas apuntaban a distintas direcciones, mi vida empezó a gustarme, hasta deje el grupo de apoyo ya que con ayudar a gente cada día ya me sentía apoyada, y cumplí dieciocho, entonces mi tía murió al día siguiente y yo me entristecí, por mucho que fuera una amargada y casi me mete a monja, ella me acogió en su casa cuando no tenia otro lugar y me dio comida y un techo donde dormir, entonces le agradecí todo eso en silencio y seguí viviendo en su casa que paso a ser mía porque me la dejo sorprendentemente como herencia. Me di un respiro de las clases y no fui a la universidad de una vez, seguí trabajando de voluntaria en el hospital y entonces lo vi, entre la multitud, al hombre perfecto, rubio y alto, llevaba con orgullo una bata blanca y hablaba feliz con otro doctor, entonces nuestras miradas se conectaron y el me sonrió, yo no pude reaccionar y me sonroje, hui disimuladamente y volví mi casa, al día siguiente lo volví a ver y él se presento, era el nuevo medico y se llamaba Jasper, empezamos a salir y nos enamoramos, nos hicimos novios y yo no cabía en felicidad, conocí a su hermano Emmett y a su esposa Rosalie y nos hicimos inseparables, entonces hice las pruebas y envié una solicitud a Stanford y me aceptaron! Y conocí a Bella y vi en que situación estaba, ella fue como una bendición, y mi vida iba muy bien, hasta que unos años después cuando Jasper y yo empezamos a vivir juntos, me sentí diferente y mareada constantemente, era verano y creí que era por el calor, pero de todas formas previne y me hice una prueba de embarazo, dio positivo.

Me puse feliz pero no dije nada, a la semana me sentí muy mal y fui al hospital, pero no en el que yo hacia practicas, no quería encontrarme con Jasper ni con mis amigos, entonces me dijeron que había perdido a mi pequeña cosita, me deprimí y Jasper no sabia por que, pero me recompuse y volví a ser la misma de siempre, pero esto se repitió de nuevo y yo no sabia que hacer, si se lo contaba a Jasper se enfadaría por no habérselo dicho antes y además arruinaría sus sueños de tener una familia y de ser padre, no lo hice, no se lo dije.

Pero cada vez, cada día, cada hora deseo ser madre, deseo tener un pedacito mio y de Jasper y eso me pone mal, intento ser la misma, intento ser alocada y divertida pero no puedo mas, dos abortos involuntarios dañaron mucho mi aptitud positiva.

Mientras lloraba frente al espejo no me di cuenta de que Jasper había llegado y que me había escuchado.

-¡Alice! ¡Cariño!- grito al verme en ese estado, yo me gire rápidamente y me limpie las lágrimas, apenada.

-No pasa nada Jasper, es que estoy en mis días- dije la primera escusa que vino a mi mente.

-No es cierto, se cuando estas en tus días y como te pones y no es así, ¿que te pasa?

No pude evitarlo y empecé a llorar de nuevo, lo abrace y el me correspondió confundido, era hora de que supiera todo, porque yo sola no puedo, todo se me esta empezando a desmoronar.

Lentamente me separe y bese en los labios a Jasper, luego camine hacia el salón y me senté en el sofá, mirando a la nada, Jasper se sentó a mi lado.

-Alice me estas empezando a asustar, ¿que ha pasado?

-Jasper he abortado- dije de improviso y Jasper se paro asombrado del sofá.

-¿Que tu que?

-Tuve dos abortos involuntarios, los perdí, a los dos.

Jaspe me miro abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente y yo baje la cabeza.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste Alice?

-Tenia miedo, Jasper no lo entiendes, yo quiero ser madre pero no puedo ¿y si nunca llego a tener hijos?

-Hace cuanto.

-Hace un año el primero y hace tres meses el segundo.

Jasper me siguió mirando en estado de shock, luego se sentó en el sofá y oculto su cara entre sus manos, lo oí sollozar.

-Lo siento tanto cariño- dije con la voz rota- entiendo que no te quieras casar conmigo…

-¡Shhhhh! ¡Nunca digas eso de nuevo! ¡Te amo Alice Brandon! Y no vamos a dejar que esto nos supere, pero lo que mas me duele es que no hayas confiado en mi, que no me lo hubieras dicho…- llegados a este punto su voz de ángel se fue apagando, algo en mi se rompió ¿Jasper creía que no confiaba en el?

-¡Tenia miedo! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿Sabes lo duro que fue para mí tener que callármelo y soportarlo?

-¡Alice me lo tenias que haber dicho! ¡Nos amamos! ¡Somos parejas y se supone que las parejas confían entre ellas!- me grito.

-Jasper, yo no tenia ni idea de que los iba a perder, a veces te oía hablar con Emmett sobre lo maravilloso que seria para ti tener hijos, que estabas emocionado y deseabas con todas tus fuerzas formar una gran familia, como veras esa fue la razón por la que me asuste, ¿Qué pasa si yo no te puedo dar todo eso? Yo quiero enserio, lo deseo, pero no puedo…no creo…

Me desplome en el piso y oculte mi cara entre las piernas y me hice una bolita.

-Alice lo siento tanto, por haberte gritado, por no haberme dado cuenta antes, yo no puedo creerlo, tranquila resolveremos esto, saldremos de esta, tranquila amor, todo ira bien, te amo lo sabes.

Levante la cabeza y me sorbí la nariz, sentía las húmedas lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas y le mire a los ojos.

-Te amo Jasper- intente sonreír pero no pude, luego suspire y me levante.

-¿Hay halado de chocolate?

-Hay una tonelada de helado de chocolate.

-Dicen que el chocolate es un anti depresivo.

-Pues acabemos con el.

Jasper me cogió de la cintura y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

-¿Sabes Bella me envió un masaje de texto pidiendo S.O.S sabes porque?- le pregunte a Jasper.

-No lo se pero a mi también me lo mando, el problema es que se veía que quería decirnos por qué y no termino.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y corrí hasta mi móvil, ¿y si era algo grave?

Marque el número de Bella y espere a que contestara.

_-¿Alice?-_ pregunto.

**-**Bella que pasa con el mensaje_._

_-Uff no sabes en el lio que me he metido, Tommy no se ha tomado muy bien conocer a Edward, y eso que era presentado como un simple amigo, ¿te imaginas si le llego a decir que es su padre?..._

_-_Espera Bella me estas queriendo decir que has estado con Edward y también Tommy.

-_Necesitamos hablar._

-Voy a tu casa en la noche, y llama a Rose y Lindsey, reunión urgente de chicas_._

_-Esta bien, te veo en la noche__… ¡__Oh Dios mio Edward que te ha pasado! ¡Tú usa el baño todo lo que necesites! ¡¿Donde compraste ese refresco! Tengo que colgar._

-De acuerdo- dije y la llamada se corto, hice una mueca de desagrado, ¿que le estará pasando a Edward?

-¿Alice que le pasa a Bella?

-Tranquilo he organizado una reunión de chicas- le comente y luego me senté en su regazo.

-Tranquila cariño, ya veras como las cosas irán mejor.

Yo asentí con la mirada perdida.

¿Qué pierdo con soñar?

**Bien! No me maten si? Que si lo hacen no podre continuar con el fic. Sé que me he tardado un montón de tiempo, pero es que con las clases, los exámenes, los amargados profesores y etc, etc, no me viene la inspiración y entonces no puedo escribir. Que les pareció los capítulos? Aburridos, malos, regulares, ¡no vuelvas a escribir! O bien? Quise hacerle un pasado a Alice, es un poco triste, pero me acorde de Crepúsculo y dije, aunque Alice tuviera un pasado pésimo sigue siendo igual de alegre****.**

**Bueno, espero que me perdonen y no se harten por mi tardanza.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, los responderé por correo y a los anónimos:**

**Pau: Ya aparecí jeje, espero que te guste estos capis, gracias por leer **

**: Bueno como veras aquí estoy de nuevo, no voy a dejarlo ni nada, pero si me tardo un poco en subir a veces, espero que me puedas perdonar si tardo mucho :D **

**paula: Espero que te haya gustado y coméntame si quieres que cambie o agregue algo.**

**Angie Cullen Hale: Si viste como reacciono ya jeje, pero el aun no se da cuenta, si es muy inteligente, pero como dicen, lo esencial es invisible a los ojos. Espero que te hayan gustado los capis.**

**¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año Nuevo!**

**Reviews…?**

**Emi.**

**P.D: Si tengo alguna falta de ortografía perdón, se me habrá pasado**


	15. Noche de chicas

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**_

Capitulo 14. Noche de chicas.

Bella's POV

Alice llamo a Rose y a Lindsay y pronto estuvimos juntas en mi casa.

Mire risueña a mis amigas, por un segundo, las tres parecían estar enfrascadas en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propios problemas, Alice me miro a mi y me sonrió, pero note que su sonrisa era algo triste, Lindsay parecía brillar de felicidad, y sus sonrisas expresaban lo mismo que sus ojos, una infinita armonía, Rose por otro lado sonreía picara mientras tarareaba una canción y con sus dedos formaba pequeños círculos imaginarios sobre su falda de jean, me miro y sonrió dulcemente. Entonces yo sonreí feliz, y pensé que eran las mejores amigas que hayan podido existir, ellas eran y serian perfectas para mi, ¿por qué? Porque simplemente cada una tenían una distinta personalidad y por lo tanto juntas parecíamos encajar como un rompecabezas. Suspire aliviada, ¿qué haría sin esas cuatro mujeres?

Entonces la vocecita de mi Tommy interrumpió el flujo de mis pensamientos.

-Mami- me dijo mirándome atentamente a los ojos- Tengo sueño, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi cama?-me pregunto mientras un pequeño sonrojo se extendía sobre sus dulces mejillas signo de su vergüenza al preguntar eso enfrente de mis amigas.

Yo solo sonreí y asentí.

-Iré a acostarlo- les dije a las chicas- Podéis ir a mi habitación y acomodaros, yo iré enseguida.

Ellas solo asintieron y marcharon por el pasillo hasta mi habitación, yo las seguí con Tommy pero me adentre con el en su habitación, sus paredes pintadas de azul cielo. Busque en el armario blanco un pijama y encontré uno verde con helicópteros bordados sobre el. Se lo puse a Tommy y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Mami-susurro mientras se tallaba los ojos, signo de su agotamiento-¿sigo siendo tu único rey?- me pregunto.

Yo lo mire extrañada por su pregunta, el sabia que así era.

-Cariño tu siempre has sido y serás mi único rey-le dije acariciándole la mejilla y arropándolo con la frazada con nubes bordadas.

Tommy me miro con duda en sus ojos.

-¿Y Edward? No me gusta, el te quiere para el.

Me reí, ya que no pude evitarlo.

-Tommy, ¿de donde sacas esas ideas? El es solo un amigo, que además solo quiere conocerte, no pasa nada entre el y yo, y no tienes porque preocuparte, no te quitara jamás el sitio que tu ocupas en mi corazón-Le dije seriamente, él analizo mi mirada y luego toco el sitio donde estaba situado mi corazón.

-Mami, te prometo que siempre estaré ahí- me dijo mirándome tan fijamente y con tanta seriedad, con tanto amor, que me dieron ganas de llorar.

-Tommy, te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti-repetí su acción y deje mi mano donde su corazoncito palpitaba, y así quedamos durante un indeterminado tiempo, nuestros brazos alzados, entrecruzados, nuestras miradas fijas, nuestras almas conectadas.

Tommy era especial, y al no tener padre que conociera, depositaba toda su confianza y amor únicamente en mi, ya que para el solo estaba yo, y por ello recibía el doble por su parte. Pero se que en poco tiempo cuando lo de Edward se destape, el tendrá que conocerlo y amarlo, quererlo y confiar en el, y entonces, me pregunte, ¿me seguirá Tommy queriendo igual?¿o recibiré menos amor de él? La respuesta no llego y decidí que eso se vería mas adelante, y rece para que por lo menos de la oportunidad de conocer a Edward, porque se que él, aunque no lo diga o lo exprese, quiere un padre, una figura paterna, quiere a su verdadero padre y él existe, esta ahí y sabe la verdad y desea conocer a Tommy por lo que yo no soy quien para negarle hacerlo.

Lentamente separe mi brazo de su pecho y el imito mi acción. Un sonoro bostezo se escucho por toda la habitación y Tommy se hundió entre la comodidad de su cama.

–Buenas noches mi rey- le susurre apagando la lucecita de su mesilla de noche y dándole un beso en la mejilla, el me dio otro en la mía y rápidamente se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo, vencido por el sueño.

Salí de su habitación y la cerré con cuidado, camine hacia mi habitación y me encontré con mi cama llena de mas cojines de lo normal y con Alice, Rose y Lindsay hablando sin parar, callaron al verme aparecer.

-Por fin, venga, que la noche de chicas de comienzo- Medio chillo Alice-Iré a buscar la comida.

Me dirigí al armario mientras ella iba a la cocina. Todas estaban ya vestidas con sus pijamas y yo busque el mío para ponerme cómoda.

Me cambie ahí mismo, ya que las cuatro no teníamos secretos en lo referente a nuestro cuerpo…consecuencia de una noche hará unos años en la que jugábamos a verdad o prenda, reí al recordarlo.

Me puse un mullido, colorido y cómodo pijama de los colores del arcoíris y me senté en mi cama con las demás.

-¡Bella que sexy!-exclamo Rosalie riéndose de mi pijama, yo la mire con una ceja levantada, de arriba abajo, ella llevaba puesto un pijama de ositos rosados.

-Igualmente Rose, esos ositos deben de volver loco a Emmett- le comente riendo.

Ella paro de reír y me miro sorprendida.

-Cariño-dijo sonriendo pícaramente- A Emmett no le vuelven loco estos ositos, sino el traje de cuero que guardo en un cajón en mi armario y la fusta con la que combina-me dijo con suficiencia.

-¿Una fusta Rose?-pregunto Lindsay-Algo nuevo que no sabia de ti- le comento sonriendo- Ahsss miedo me das.

-Igualmente-agregue.

-No sabéis muchas cosas sobre mi-nos respondió.

-Pues hay cosas que son mejores no decirlas, no necesitaba pensar en ti en un traje de cuero.

-Ardiente, ¿cierto?- me sonrió- Pues lo sigo siendo con este pijama de ositos.

-Lo que tu digas Rose-le dije sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo, ella me regreso el guiño.

-¡Traigo toda la comida no sana que he encontrado!-Chillo Alice feliz.

Entonces deposito sobre la cama dos tarros de helado de caramelo y dulce de leche y chocolate belga, cuatro grandes barras de chocolate con nueces, galletas saladas, galletas oreos con doble crema, una pequeña tarta de chocolate y unos bollos rellenos de chocolate y crema.

-Alice, ¿no crees que es exagerado?

-Para nada, ya veras que hasta nos quedaremos con hambre, además esto no lo hacemos todos los días, hay veces que hay que soltarse la melena-dijo con efusividad.

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando nos trajiste una caja distintas botella de alcohol y un libro de cómo preparar coópteles- Le dijo Lindsay.

-Y también cuando jugamos al póker-Le recordó Rosalie.

-Y cuando nos llevaste a un casino-aporte yo.

-Bueno, si, pero esto es diferente.

-Lo que tu digas-la complació Rose. Luego cogió el tarro de Chocolate belga y le metió una de las cucharas que habían entre la comida.

Yo cogí el tarro de caramelo y dulce de leche y también le enterré la cuchara, y sonreí con satisfacción al probarlo, sabia muy bien.

-Emmett esta pesado últimamente-empezó a relatar Rose-Dice que quiere tener otro hijo, pero yo no lo sé, yo no se si quiero tener otro-dijo seriamente.

-Piénsatelo bien Rose-le dije yo-Pero también piensa en Emmett-Ella asintió.

-Estoy empezando a sentir cosas muy fuertes por alguien-exploto de pronto Lindsay.

-¿Quién?-preguntamos todas al unísono. Ella bajo la mirada y se sonrojo furiosamente, parecía un tomate.

-De Jake.

-¿Jacob, Jacob Black?-pregunte atónita.

-Si, el mismo que viste y habla-nos respondió- El otro día me invito al cine ya que su cita le fallo y pues pasamos un rato maravilloso y pues todo termino muy romántico, me beso en el portal de mi casa y yo me quede prendada.

Nosotros no lo podíamos creer, Jacob y Lindsay, quien lo diría.

-Te lo tenias guardadito-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Chicas yo…-empezó Alice, pero corto la frase, es como si se hubiera arrepentido-He…Jasper y yo nos peleamos, pero nos volvimos a reconciliar-termino de relatar, se notaba que quitaba parte importante, pero no preguntamos nada, ya que Alice lo diría cuando estuviera verdaderamente preparada, y ahora no era ese momento.

-Yo...pues Tommy no ha aceptado muy bien a Edward cree que dejare de quererlo y no entiendo porque piensa eso, no piensa de Ian, y eso que sabe que es mi novio, y no un amigo como presente a Edward-les relate.

-¿Saben?-dijo de pronto Rose-Estamos aquí para disfrutar, disfrutemos, y olvidemos por un rato que nuestros hombre existen y veamos películas que nos hagan recordar que la vida puede estar llena de aventuras y magia.

-Hay veces que siento que mi vida es una empalagosa película de romance- Dijo Lindsay-Y no solo quiero eso, quisiera aventuras, algo que me haga…pensar que he hecho algo digno de mención en mi vida.

Yo le tire un cojín a la cabeza.

-Eres una dramática-Le solté riéndome a carcajadas.

Ella me miro enfadada por romperle su momento de inspiración.

-¿Qué películas vemos?

-Tengo una película que puede que les guste, se llama _**The Fall. El sueño de Alexandria **_me han dicho que es buena.

Y vimos esa película, las notas de la 7 sinfonía de Beethoven empezaron a sonar, una de mis favoritas, era una película llena de magia, de imaginación, de cuentos y aventuras soñadas, y por un tiempo nos olvidamos de nuestras vidas y problemas y nos sumimos en la trama, en cuanto acabo nos quedamos en silencio.

-Es rara, pero hermosa, me encanto-Dijo Rose. Todas asentimos.

-Me gustaría tener esa imaginación, digo tener la capacidad de recrear así los cuentos en mi cabeza-Dijo Alice.

-Se llama atrezo y Photoshop-Dijo Lindsay al momento, y recibió su segundo almohadazo por el día.

-Empiezo a tener sueño-Dije yo.

Todas asentimos menos Rose.

-Parecéis viejas, ¿cómo que sueño? La noche es joven, no podéis dormiros así por la buenas.

Nos acomodamos en la cama, mi cama que era grande, pero aun así estábamos un poco apretujadas.

-No puedo creer que vayamos a dormirnos ya-Se siguió quejando Rosalie mirando al techo-Por Dios somos jóvenes, y ya dormimos temprano en una noche tan bonita como esta, en vez de estar en alguna discoteca bailando hasta la madrugada-Dijo refunfuñando.

-…

Dos minutos después se escucharon los pequeños y femeninos ronquidos de Rosalie. Rodee los ojos, ¿en la discoteca hasta la madrugada? Tendría suerte si duraba de pie hasta las once y eso si estaba sobria.

-Y luego nos dice viejas a nosotras-comenta Alice, Lindsay y yo asentimos de acuerdo.

Yo mire al techo por un tiempo indeterminado hasta que conseguí dormirme por fin.

.

.

.

.

La luz de la mañana me despertó, pero no era la primera en hacerlo, Alice estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, acostada en su lugar.

-¿Sabes? desearía poder contarte todo lo que me ocurre-me dijo, notando que estaba despierta.

-Hazlo cuando estés preparada-Le dije tranquilizándola, ella solo asintió.

-Hoy tenemos turno de tarde, noche y madrugada- Me recordó. Asentí y me levante de la cama esperando un nuevo día, creyendo que todo seria normal como siempre…cuanto me equivocaba.

**Perdón, se que no actualizo desde hace meses, y si soy sincera me siento culpable, pero muchas cosas han pasado, y pues entre ellas el estudiar estos dos últimos meses, pero bueno, ya se termino porque ya llego el verano, y la recompensa…que lo tengo libre ya que no me quedo ninguna.**

**Os dejare un adelanto:**

_**Capitulo 15 :**_

_**-¡¿Que haces tu aquí?-Medio chille al verle con su bata blanca y tan perfecto como una estatua de mármol.**_

_**-Trabajo aquí-me respondió enfadado y mirando a Ian mal. Yo me termine de abrochar el botón que me faltaba e Ian se acomodo bien su camisa, pero miro desafiante a Edward.**_

_**Genial, ahora no solo lo tenia que meter en mi vida personal, sino que tendría que verlo todos los días en el hospital.**_

_**Lo fulmine con la mirada.**_

_**-Ya veremos cuanto tiempo-Le oí susurrar a Ian, me voltee a mirarlo, sin duda empezaba a tramar algo.**_

_**...**_

_**-No puedes hacerme esto-le dije enfurecida-No tienes derecho, no puedes sancionarme.**_

_**-Si lo tengo-me dijo mirándome con superioridad-soy tu jefe, y espero no volverte a ver otra vez en esa situación con tu noviecito, ya que seria una falta grave y quedarías expulsada de este hospital, ¿me has entendido Isabella?**_

_**-Swan para ti- Le dije- Pues bien, ¿me quieres como enemiga? Juguemos, pero te digo algo, hare tu vida imposible en este hospital.**_

_**-¿Me estas amenazando?**_

_**-No, te estoy avisando.**_

**Y que les pareció? Pues bueno, solo pido que no me matéis, o que por favor no me envíen a James a rastrearme, que no puedo escribir si estoy huyendo de Él...**

**Pues comentarme que pensáis del capi, si es aburrido y eso, y tranquis que pronto viene lo interesante.**

**IMPORTANTE: Me cambie de nombre antes era **_**Sweet Dream'S fairy Cullen**_** pero para agregarle mas dramatismo y emoción a mi simple vida decidí cambiarme a **_**The Iron Queen…**_**aunque no he notado el cambio, puff pero bueno, me gusta jeje.**

**Emi :D**


	16. Amenaza

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**_

Capitulo 15. Amenaza.

Bella's POV

Me vestí con una falda de tubo negra con unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla, y una camisa blanca, me solté el pelo y cogí dos mechones delanteros de cada lado y los uní con un broche en forma de mariposa, blanca y plateada.

Rosalie, Lindsay y Alice ya se habían ido y Tommy se fue con Rose, para que se quedara y jugara con Phebe.

Me puse unos zapatos negros con un tacón alto, Alice, me había dejado todo preparado, encima de la cama, y me advirtió que si hoy no me veía con esa ropa y esos zapatos, un accidente ocurriría en el hospital central de California. Yo la creía capaz y mucho más, ¿acaso no es ella, Alice Brandon?

Alce mi muñeca y vi en mi reloj que llegaba tarde si no salía en ese momento.

Corrí hasta llegar al ascensor y luego salí corriendo hasta el aparcamiento, pero con estos tacones, no podía correr mucho, tenia el peligro de tropezar y salir volando y Tommy se quedaría sin mama.

Bueno, no estoy muy orgullosa de haber excedido con creces el límite de velocidad, pero lo cierto es que llegue sana, salva y con tiempo al hospital.

-¡Bella!-Exclamo la aguda voz del duende andante, sonreía feliz y caminaba hacia mí, juntas nos fuimos hasta nuestros despachos, me puse mi bata blanca y mi identificador.

-Alice-Dije, llamando su atención, ella espero mi pregunta-¿Donde esta Ian?

-Estará llegando, tienes un paciente, y vendrá en cinco minutos, te lo han envido de maternidad, él bebe tiene fiebre y tos.

Yo solo asentí y volví a mi despacho me senté en la silla y organice los papeles que habían, firme unos documentos y cogí una lista con nombres. Salí y empecé a nombrar a los pacientes, los tres primeros no estaban, la mama con él bebe fueron nombrados y ella me siguió. Yo revise al bebe, respiraba por el estomago, y le costaba, su madre lo miraba muy preocupada y se envolvía las manos nerviosa, casi soltaba algunas lagrimas.

-Tranquila-Le dije-Tiene un poco de broncoespasmo, pero has venido antes de que empeore y sea mas difícil de tratarlo, le pondré algunas medicinas y pronto, en un par de días volverá a estar plenamente sano, y deja que todo el flujo salga, para que así se cure mejor, y no queden rastros, cuando tosa, dale pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, y para la fiebre también te hare una receta para la farmacia y se la tienes que dar cada ocho horas, se lo puedes dar mezclado con un zumo o si se reúsa dáselo con un cuenta gotas, pero que se tome los tres centímetros y no te dejes ni una sola gota, la medicina trae un vasito que te indica los centímetros-La madre asintió, y un poco mas relajada se paro y cogió a su bebe en brazos.

-Muchas gracias, me he puesto muy nerviosa y no sabia que hacer y...

-No importa, todas tenemos nuestra primera crisis como madres-le dije sonriendo y recordando la mía-Toma la receta, te descontaran la mitad de lo que vale-Dije firmando tres hojas y dándoselo.

Ella asintió y se fue. Esa tarde recibí a quince pacientes, los niños llegaban con algunas picaduras, que en realidad era indicio de sarampión, otros con fiebre y tos, con mareos, con dificultad para respirar...

Al terminar cada consulta me desinfectaba muy bien las manos, y me mojaba las mejillas para refrescarme.

Ya era de noche, y no había más pacientes, tocaba un receso y luego hacer papeleo y esperar si un paciente llegaba a urgencias y era asignado a mí.

Camine por los pasillos y me dirigí directamente al despacho de Ian, salude a todos mis conocidos y entre con cautela en el.

Pero Ian no estaba.

Salí de la habitación con el ceño fruncido y camine viendo donde podía estar, una mano me tapo la boca y reconocí al instante su tacto, Ian.

Me llevo hasta una habitación desocupada, era la antigua oficina de Jasper, pero a él lo habían ascendido a medico jefe y esta estaba ahora desocupada, hasta que no se encontrara al nuevo jefe de departamento.

-Bella, te he extrañado mucho-Me susurro Ian, acaricio con suavidad mi mejilla y me beso con lentitud.

-Yo también, Ian -Le susurre, el empezó a besar mi cuello y a darme pequeños mordiscos.

-¿Sabes? Nuestros encuentros siempre terminan así-Dijo el-Me gusta, pero también me gustaría tenerlos en casa-Dijo intentando manipularme, ya que desde hacia tiempo atrás él quería que me fuera a su casa a vivir.

-Hmmm…Pero no seria tan divertido-Le dije yo-Además, no quiero despertarme y descubrir que tienes familia e hijos, o una madre celosa, o aun peor, que vives con siete gatos-Dije a modo de broma.

-No te preocupes, soy soltero, mi madre vive en Ámsterdam y es muy tranquila, y soy alérgico a los gatos.

Yo solo asentí.

Ian, empezó a acariciarme y a desabrochar mi camisa dejándome en sujetador banco de encaje, puse su mano sobre el pequeño cierre de mi falda y lo bajo.

La falda cayo y yo me quede en ropa interior.

-Eres hermosa. No, mejor dicho eres una diosa-Susurro con la voz ronca. Yo le desabroche todos los botones de su camisa blanca y esta cayo al suelo, lo bese de nuevo, su boca tenia un ligero sabor a menta, sus labios estaban suaves he hinchados, su respiración era algo irregular y su mirada, su hermosa mirada estaba fijamente en mi. Y entonces me monto encima del escritorio vacío y enrolle mis piernas en torno a su cintura.

-¿Sabes que esto no se debe hacer?-Le dije divertida.

-Claro que se puede, estamos en tiempo libre y este aun es el despacho de Jasper y el me dejo vía libre para nuestro encuentro.

-¿Jasper?-Pregunte riéndome-¿Qué te pidió a cambio?

-Hmmm…cubrirle esta madrugada cuando yo tenga un receso y el necesite uno con Alice, ¿entiendes?-Dijo pícaro.

-¡Valla!-Exclame-Nuestro mayor jefe tiene escapadas cual adolescente, y yo que lo creía mas serio…

-No, si serio es, pero eso no quita que quiera acostarse con Alice.

Ian empezó a desabrocharse su cinturón y cuando iba a bajarse la cremallera de su pantalón negro, la puerta se abrió y yo me quede en estado de shock.

Cogí con rapidez mi ropa y me abroche de espaldas mi camisa, podía sentir su penetrante mirada puesta en mi, y su tenso silencio.

Cogí la falda y vi que Ian abrochaba su cinturón con calma y buscaba con aun más paciencia su camisa, dejando al descubierto esos perfectos abdominales bronceados. Me puse la bata y me gire hacia donde estaba él.

-¡¿Que haces tu aquí?!-Medio chille al verle con su bata blanca, y tan perfecto como una estatua de mármol.

-Trabajo aquí-me respondió enfadado y mirando a Ian mal. Yo me termine de abrochar el botón que me faltaba e Ian se acomodó bien su camisa, pero miro desafiante a Edward.

Genial, ahora no solo lo tenía que meter en mi vida personal, sino que tendría que verlo todos los días en el hospital.

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Ya veremos cuanto tiempo-Le oí susurrar a Ian, me voltee a mirarlo, sin duda empezaba a tramar algo.

Ian cogió mi mano. Y se dispuso a irse conmigo. Pero él lo paro.

-Isabella, por favor quédate aquí. Señor Conner vuelva a su trabajo.

-Pero…-empezó a refunfuñar Ian.

-Este es mi despacho y será mejor que vuelva a su puesto de trabajo-Edward sonrió con frialdad, Ian no se amedrento, pero él era su jefe y se fue a la puerta.

-Bella te esperare en el tercer receso en la cafetería-Dijo Ian, yo asentí. El portazo resonó por toda la habitación.

-Isabella siéntate-Su mirada era tan dura como una piedra, rayos él parecía una piedra, no pude ver ni siquiera un sentimiento en aquellos ojos esmeraldas-Vera, dada las circunstancias, y que además sucedieron en mi despacho, voy a tener que sancionarla-Termino diciendo.

-No puedes hacerme esto-le dije enfurecida-No tienes derecho, no puedes sancionarme.

-Si lo tengo-me dijo mirándome con superioridad-soy tu jefe, y espero no volverte a ver otra vez en esa situación con tu noviecito, ya que seria una falta grave y quedarías expulsada de este hospital, ¿me has entendido Isabella?

-Swan para ti- Le dije- Pues bien, ¿me quieres como enemiga? Juguemos, pero te digo algo, hare tu vida imposible en este hospital.

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-No, te estoy avisando. ¿Y sabes Cullen?, Tommy no te tiene mucho cariño, lo he intentado, pero el sigue viéndote como una amenaza.

Edward se paro de su silla alarmado y me miro con un atisbo de odio.

-Isabella, te puedo denunciar, te lo puedo quitar.

-Pero no tienes motivos Cullen, tu me dejaste, ante los ojos de la ley yo tengo mas derechos que tu, mi padre lo sabe, medio pueblo lo sabe, tus padres lo saben, tu me dejaste, no yo a ti, yo tengo derechos de tenerlo bajo mi tutela, él tiene una madre que lo quiere, y tu, tu no quieres mas que un pleito, ¿crees que el jurado se pondría de tu parte? Puedes creer que quieres a Tommy, Cullen-En ese momento un motón de sensaciones reprimidas me invadieron, cuando reprimí mis emociones cuando Edward me dejo, cuando reprimí mis emociones mis miedos cuando supe que estaba embarazada, cuando lo volví a ver, aquella noche, el miedo que sentí momentáneamente cuando llamo a mi puerta, la angustia que sentí cuando estuvo con Tommy y conmigo, solo era una careta, este era el verdadero Edward Cullen, frio, odioso, buscando sacarme los colores, enfadarme. Me había encontrado. Todo se junto se hizo una masa. No fue por el echo que me encontrara con Ian, ni que me sancionara, no, fue porque me dejo, porque nunca dejo que yo me explicara, por tener que evadir a Tommy cuando pregunta por su padre perdido, porque ser madre soltera desde tan temprana edad en cierto modo no es fácil, lo mire fijamente, no estoy orgullosa de lo que a continuación dije, pero hay veces que el enojo puede conmigo-Pero no es cierto, tu no puedes querer, tu eres una piedra, una estatua tallada en mármol, que me amenaza con quitarme a mi hijo, cuando siquiera empieza a conocerlo, tu me dejaste sola, tu afrontas las consecuencias, y nadie, que tenga dos dedos de frente sobre la tierra podría quererte-Bueno quise agregar, que "al menos que tu profesaras el mismo amor, algo casi imposible" pero eso suavizaría el insulto y no era la idea, en ese momento, Edward me miro en shock, pude ver el dolor en su mirada.

-Voy a trabajar, Cullen, ten cuidado que las palomas no se posen sobre ti-Le dije despreciativa. Salí de la puerta, Edward podría ser el padre de mi hijo, pero eso no cambia que me haya dejado…tal vez nunca lo perdoné, tal vez me engañe a mi misma ese día diciéndoselo, yo solo quería una oportunidad de hablar aquel día y el me la negó, entonces, ¿Por qué he de perdonarlo si yo no siento que sea el momento?

Estaba enfadada, y tener a tu jefe molestándote no es bueno, he de decir que la culpabilidad me invadió un momento y me pregunte ¿en que momento nuestra relación adulta y pasiva se había convertido en una problemática y enojada? En cierta forma Edward me había decepcionado, amenazarme con tal barbaridad.

Volví a mi despacho y me senté en la silla. Edward ya no vería a Tommy, al menos que mi hijo me lo pidiera, aunque sonara extraño, o al menos que Cullen se disculpara, pero él es muy orgulloso…

Firme papeles y llame a Tommy y el me hablo de lo que se divertía con Phebe y que en un rato se acostaría. Pase un par de horas leyendo y firmando papeles y dio mi segundo receso, pero no salí, ya era de madrugada cuando termine de firmar todo y espere hasta que mi receso empezara, cuando este lo hizo, me dirigí con calma hasta la cafetería y vi a nuestro grupo sentado en una mesa, Lindsay junto a Jake, estaba sonrojada y evitaba mirarlo, Jake se reía con Jasper y este abrazaba a Alice que hablaba animadamente con Rose, Ian se reía a carcajadas de los chistes de Jake y Jasper.

-Hola-Hice acto de presencia, todos me miraron y sonrieron, me senté entre de Ian y Rose.

-Bella, ¿Qué tal?-pregunto Jake.

-Bien grandullón-Dije yo.

-Bella, estoy planeando yo algo contra ese…-empezó Ian.

-Yo también-Dije frunciendo le ceño con enfado, cogí un poco del sándwich de Rose, y unas patatas de Ian.

-¡¿Te hizo algo!?-exclamo Ian.

-Me amenazo con denunciarme, vamos, intentar quitarme la tutela de Tommy-Un silencio se instalo en la mesa, todos estaban boquiabiertos-Tal vez fue por el enfado del momento y porque se me calentó la boca, pero si lo llega a intentar, no ganara ni por asomo el juicio-Declare yo, ellos se tranquilizaron-Y bueno le dije que haría su vida imposible en este hospital-Dije, ellos me miraron sorprendidos, pero coincidieron conmigo.

-Recordad a María-Dijo Alice enfadada-Esa…mujerzuela que acosaba a mi Jasper-Alice nos hizo recordar, hará ya unos meses, como María, una doctora, acosaba a Jasper, llegando al punto de intentar seducirlo medio desnuda en su despacho. Alice la amenazo como yo hice con Edward, e hizo que medio hospital le hiciera la vida imposible a María, las enfermeras que tienen muchas influencias le dieron los casos más… ¿Cómo suavizarlo? Mas escambrosos, digo, el puf blanco que salía de aquel paciente no era normal y ella lo sabia, y también las pequeñas raciones que le daba la cocinera, y los largos turnos de madrugada, y como la cafetera exploto y un montón de café hirviendo fue a parar a toda su persona (obra de Alice) no duro mucho, ella se rindió y termino pidiendo un traslado, estaba enfadada pero resignada, luego todo volvió a la normalidad, podrá parecer que nunca dejamos el instituto, pero, supongo que esa parte de nosotros, con la que cometemos niñerías y bromas, siempre nos acompañara, sobretodo en un hospital, que es como un gran instituto, enfermeras igual a porristas, doctores jefes igual a jugadores estrellas de Rugby, grupo principal y mas conocido (nosotros) puede definirse como el grupo de los populares, los residentes son los nuevos e inexpertos y todos los demás doctores son los que miran entretenidos los teatros que a veces se forman. Me divierte comparar así a veces, porque ¿acaso no se encuentran parecidos en eso? ¿Y como nosotros logramos ser el grupo principal? Porque nos esforzamos por ser buenos médicos, sociabilizamos y nos llevamos bien con todos.

-Cullen nos esta amargando-Comento Ian, él solo tenia un motivo, yo tenia mas de uno, él estaba celoso, yo estaba furiosa.

-Miren, podemos comportarnos como los adultos que somos e ignorarlo-Dije dando una opción, luego sonreí divertida-O podemos sacar nuestro adolescente interno y fastidiar un rato a Edward Cullen.

Todos nos miramos entre nosotros y sonreímos de la misma forma.

-¡Adolescentes!-Exclamamos todos a la vez.

Bueno, uno nunca deja de ser uno, después de todo.

**Bueno este capi es algo ****diferente****, y quiero decir, un hospital puede ser ****así**** de interesante, tener elite y todo, ¿Por qué este ha de ser diferente? Jeje, Edward la va a tener difícil, por cie****r****to, el solo estaba celoso, se le notaba a leguas, pero como Bella esta medio ciega no lo noto (****¡****tonta!)****Bueno**** que el siguiente c****a****pi medio hospital se pone contra Edward****, pero ****él**** es muy ****pe****r****severante****.**

**Gracias a todas por sus review, me encantan y animan mucho.**

**Emi :D**

**P.D: Si tengo MUCHAS faltas de ortografía, perdón, se me habrán escapado ^^**


	17. Nota

_**Nota**_

**Primero que todo quiero disculparme por no haber puesto esta nota antes, tendría que haberlo hecho hace ya mucho tiempo.**

**Quiero continuar este fic ya que fue el primero que subí y con el que empecé a ser escritora en Fanfiction. Pero en verdad no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera para poder sentarme frente al ordenador y escribir fics, por lo que decidí centrarme en uno solo ya que tenía ideas para el fic que tengo de Crepúsculo y The Vampire Diaries.**

**En cuanto termine la otra historia me pondré manos a la obra con esta, ya que no planeo borrarla. Pero por ahora esta parada.**

**Lo siento a todas las personas que me leyeron y esperaron mi actualización, aunque de eso hace ya mucho tiempo.**

**Agradezco desde el primer hasta el último review (el cual no es extraño, ya que yo también escribo reviews como esos :) te lo aseguro) y también a los que no dejaron review y en general a los que pasaron un buen rato leyendo mi historia y que les gusto.**

**Emily. **


End file.
